Running from family
by Actress of Broadway
Summary: A young Jellicle turns up after the Jellicle Ball. She is apparently mute and scared of every cat, especially the males. Who is she? What is her story? And why does she know before Demeter that Macavity is nearby?
1. Rumpleteazer's discovery

Running From Family

By Actress of Broadway

Edited by Skimbleshanks the Railway CAT

I don't own "CATS." I just own the new cats. By the way, don't kill me if you don't agree with my ideas of who's related to whom and who are mates. This is just what I believe from what I've seen in the DVD.

Chapter 1: Rumpleteazer's Discovery

Rumpleteazer was walking around the junkyard just as the sun was starting to climb up into the sky. Its warm rays reflected off of her tiger-striped fur as she stretched. "That was a good Jellicle Ball," she said to herself. "One of the best ones I've ever been to … even though there were humans watching us," she added. She wondered for a moment why the humans were there. "Enough of that," she said. "Where is Mungojerrie? He was supposed to be here by now."

As she started to wander looking for her mate, she saw families of cats leaving to return to their homes. Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots headed with Electra trailing them. Rumpleteazer wondered where Pouncival was until he jumped down next to her and caught up with this family. Alonzo, Cassandra, and all of the young toms who came on their own (Tumblebrutus, Plato, and Admetus) soon passed her as well.

When she was alone again in a part of the junkyard she had never been through before, she heard something that sounded like mewing. At first, she didn't pay attention for she thought she knew what the mewing meant. "Ugh … are Etcetera and Electra still swooning over Tugger?" she asked, rolling her eyes and not really wanting to know if she was right.

But then she realized that it couldn't be them. The biggest clue to give her that thought was that there was only one voice and it sounded like it was in pain. Also the voice was very near her, which also proved that it wasn't the kittens, unless they followed her, which seemed very unlikely. As she looked around for the source of the mewing, a couple of empty paint cans suddenly crashed to the ground near her. She jumped and noticed a young female Jellicle slumping next to the paint cans.

She looked about Electra's age. She had a bright red coat with three white stripes on her back and two on her stomach. Her legs and arms also had a white stripe at the top joint and her hands and feet were white as well. Her tail had three stripes on it, at the base, middle, and tip. She had a white line around her neck like a collar. She had white ears and a white circle formation around her ears, stopping just above her eyes. She didn't have a light colored face; instead, her face was just as red as the rest of her body. She was covered in dark blood, fresh scratches, and looked deathly thin.

Rumpleteazer's eyes went wide when she saw the cat. "You! What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here!"

The kitten didn't answer. Instead, she clutched her left shoulder, took a couple of steps toward Rumpleteazer and gasped, "Help … me …" With that, she collapsed.

Rumpleteazer stood frozen, wondering what she should do with the injured female, when Mungojerrie came up behind her. "There you are, Rumpleteazer! I've been—" He stopped when he saw the female crumpled on the ground. "What's going on? She's supposed—"

Rumpleteazer slapped a hand over his mouth. "Ssh! Do you want the others to know who she is? Think of what HE would to do to you!"

Mungojerrie thought about that for a second and agreed. Removing her hand, he said, "Well, what shall we do? We can't just leave her here."

Rumpleteazer looked down at the injured female. "You're right. He'll have our heads if we don't care for her."

Mungojerrie didn't agree. "I don't know about that. He was always scratching her for one reason or another."

Rumpleteazer considered the kitten and came to a decision. "Let's just take her in … out of kindness."

Mungojerrie nodded and picked her up, avoiding her injuries. When he had a good hold of her, he asked, "What shall we tell the others?"

Rumpleteazer simply said, "Let's just tell them we found her. We can't tell them the truth. They won't help her if they knew."

Mungojerrie agreed and started back to the open area where the Jellicle Ball took place with Rumpleteazer right behind him. They didn't have to go very far until they returned. Only eight cats remained at that time: Munkustrap, Demeter, her daughter Jemima, Asparagus, Jellylorum and their kittens Etcetera, Victoria, and their brother Quaxo. Jemima was the first to notice them.

"Mungojerrie, who is that kitten?"

Munkustrap looked and saw the kitten in Mungojerrie's arms. He quickly went to him and took her.

"Be careful. She's badly injured," Mungojerrie warned him.

Munkustrap didn't respond but he was extra careful. The kitten stirred a little and moaned softly and then fell back into unconsciousness. Seeing how badly injured she was, Demeter went, got a few torn-up pillows and set them up in a corner. Munkustrap gently laid the kitten on them. Victoria rushed over to her and saw up close how injured she was.

"We are going to help her, aren't we?" she asked.

Mungojerrie said kind of forcefully, "We have to." Then, seeing everyone looking at him, he added, "I mean, we can't just leave her like this."

Rumpleteazer eyed him forcefully, saying with her eyes, "Keep quiet." Ignoring the two troublemakers, Munkustrap said, "We need to get her wounds cleaned up first. Mungojerrie, Asparagus, we're going to get some clean wrappings, anything we can find. Demeter and Rumpleteazer, start cleaning her up."

Jellylorum held the kittens back while everyone else went to work. Munkustrap, Mungojerrie, and Asparagus left to find something to wrap the kitten's wounds in. Demeter and Rumpleteazer started to clean the blood off her fur. Etcetera and Jemima kept trying to go over to Demeter and Rumpleteazer to satisfy their curiosity but Jellylorum refused to let them more than an arm's length away. Victoria couldn't keep her eyes off the kitten, wondering anxiously if she would be all right. With a glance at her brother she saw that he was intently focused on the kitten as well.

"Quaxo … are you all right?" she asked.

Quaxo didn't seem hear her. He just kept looking at the injured Jellicle, greatly puzzled.

"Why?" he asked himself.

Victoria asked, "Why what?"

Quaxo barely turned his head to her, leaving his eyes on the kitten. "I don't know how … or why … but … for some odd reason … she looks … familiar."

Victoria looked at the young, red Jellicle. "Familiar? How?"

Quaxo turned his head fully toward the new kitten. "I don't know. I know I've never seen her before."

Hearing this, Victoria thought of something. "Maybe … Mistoffelees knows her?"

Quaxo considered that possibility but figured that he would probably never find out. His other self Mistoffelees was vague and aloof even to his host. He rarely told Quaxo anything. Quaxo could have tried to ask him since they could communicate but he didn't bother. He knew that Mistoffelees would never say if he even knew the kitten because he liked to keep out of this sort of business. Still greatly puzzled, Quaxo kept watching the kitten and hoping she would be all right.

Finally Munkustrap, Mungojerrie, and Asparagus returned with their arms filled with soft paper, ribbons, and anything else that could be used to wrap her injuries with. By that time, Demeter and Rumpleteazer had cleaned her fur. Munkustrap started to wrap her arm but Mungojerrie stopped him. "Let me take care of her. I found her so she is my responsibility."

Rumpleteazer looked a little disconcerted at this pronouncement because she had found the kitten but in the interest of protecting her she decided to keep quiet. Mungojerrie proceeded to wrap her up as fast as he could. Asparagus and Munkustrap tried to help but Mungojerrie insisted that he could do it. Finally Rumpleteazer came up behind him and said, "What are you doing? Why aren't you letting the others help?"

Mungojerrie started wrapping the kitten's right hand and said quietly, "How do you think she'll react if she learned that a male other than me touched her? Even if she knew that he was helping her, she still would freak out."

Rumpleteazer realized what he was getting at. "You're right. Not only that but she would never speak—" Mungojerrie looked at her skeptically. "—never look at us again."

Mungojerrie nodded as he finished. Getting up, he said to Munkustrap, "I think she'll be alright. We just have to wait until she wakes up."

Munkustrap agreed. "That is true. But that will probably take all day."

Rumpleteazer quickly said, "I'll stay with her." Everyone looked at her surprisingly. She said, "What? I can care for her."

Mungojerrie said, "You sure about this?"

Rumpleteazer gave him a look and he got the message. He said, "I'll stay too."

Munkustrap didn't really trust the two troublemakers to watch over the kitten but he didn't want to argue. He simply said, "Fine. Just come and tell me when she wakes up. I want to ask her where she's been."

The mates nodded and Munkustrap headed off with Demeter and Jemima. Asparagus and Jellylorum started to leave as well with Etcetera behind them when they noticed Quaxo and Victoria were still looking at the red Jellicle. Asparagus said, "Come on, you two. We need to head home."

Victoria obeyed but not before patting the Jellicle on the hand. Quaxo took a little longer since he still wanted to know why she looked familiar. Jellylorum said to him, "Quaxo, listen to your father."

Quaxo sighed and joined his family. Taking one last look at her, they left. As soon as they were out of sight, Rumpleteazer said, "How long can we keep her secret? They will find out eventually."

Mungojerrie nodded as he put his arm around her. "We'll only tell if she wants us to tell. If not…" They both wondered what might happen if the tribe learned the truth about the red, injured Jellicle as they took a look at her.


	2. Mute and Scared

Running From Family

By Actress of Broadway

Edited by Skimbleshanks the Railway CAT

I don't own "CATS." I just own the new cats.

Chapter 2: Mute and Scared

That afternoon, Victoria couldn't stop thinking about the injured kitten. She kept looking out of the window and wondering who she was and if she was all right. She knew that her brother wondered the same thing, perhaps even more strongly than she, but he wasn't about to do anything to disobey their parents. She didn't want to disobey them either but her curiosity got the best of her. Gently pushing the window open, she quietly slipped out and headed for the junkyard.

She was very cautious to not be spotted by any cat who would have taken her back to her parents. She knew that what she was doing was wrong but she couldn't help herself. Her curiosity toward the red kitten had taken over her. Finally she made it to the junkyard. She quickly slipped in, hoping that no one saw her. Unfortunately, Demeter saw her and went to tell her parents.

Once inside, Victoria made her way over to the main area. There, she found Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer taking a nap in the corner opposite the red kitten. The kitten had moved a little since Victoria was there but she had only turned to lie on her side with her back facing the open area. As she looked her over, the pure white cat noticed something she never noticed before on any other sleeping cat. The kitten had her arms crossed in an "X" fashion across her chest, the way humans did at what they called a funeral. Wondering why she was in that position, Victoria sat down at the feet of the kitten.

She waited a while, speculating what she should do to help this kitten, when she heard Mungojerrie behind her saying, "What are you doing here?"

Victoria stood up quickly and faced the tom. "Please … forgive me. I just had to know who she is."

Mungojerrie looked like he was trying to decide something and Victoria figured that he was wondering what to do with her. Finally he sighed and said, "You really want to know who she is?"

Victoria nodded.

"Can you keep a secret? Never reveal this to anyone, not to the other cats … not to your parents … not even to your brother."

Victoria started to feel the weight of the secret that he was about to tell her. She knew it was serious if she couldn't tell her brother because she shared everything with Quaxo. But she swallowed hard and nodded. Mungojerrie said in a low voice, "She is … the daughter of—"

"Victoria!" sounded a familiar female voice from the entrance. Victoria winced, for she recognized it instantly, and turned to see her family standing there. Her parents were very angry with her: it was evident from the looks on their faces. Etcetera was trying not to smile for she knew that her older sister was in big trouble. Quaxo was just surprised that she was there since he had never seen his sister disobey rules like this.

Mungojerrie knew that she was in trouble and didn't want to get involved so he just backed up back to where his mate was, who was just waking up and noticing Victoria and her family there.

"When did they get here?" asked Rumpleteazer in confusion.

Mungojerrie didn't answer and just said, "Let's leave them alone."

Rumpleteazer started to protest. "Why?" she whined.

Mungojerrie murmured with a fake glimmer of mischief in his eyes, "I've got something to tell you."

Rumpleteazer took it as something good and listened to what he had to say. With Victoria and her family alone, Jellylorum asked, "Do you care to explain why you came here alone?"

Victoria was about to answer when they heard Rumpleteazer screech from where she stood with Mungojerrie, "YOU ALMOST TOLD HER?"

Mungojerrie quickly covered her mouth and made a motion with his hand to the family to continue and ignore them. When he removed his hand, he and his mate started to argue. Victoria's parents turned their attention back to Victoria and waited for an answer. She hesitated and Asparagus said, "Answer your mother, Victoria."

Victoria looked at the ground. "I'm sorry. I just … wanted to know … who the kitten was."

Jellylorum sighed and said, "We all want to know. But that doesn't give you the right to sneak off like that."

Victoria nodded. Looking up, she noticed that Etcetera was not by their mother anymore. Hearing some clatter, they all turned and saw Etcetera near at the young kitten. Etcetera was trying to restack a stack of cans near the red kitten. She looked at her family and said, "Sorry. I just wanted to take a glimpse at her."

As she said this, the red kitten stirred. Etcetera saw this and started, then ran to hide behind her father. Victoria went back to her spot at the feet of the young cat and Quaxo joined her. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer saw the kitten move as well. They quieted and crept a little closer.

The red kitten stirred and moaned very softly. Her eyelids slowly lifted to reveal eyes black like the night. She looked up and saw the wall of the junkyard. She began slowly to rise but stopped suddenly and clutched her left shoulder. She felt the paper around her arm and looked at it in confusion. Slowly turning around, she finally noticed Victoria and Quaxo sitting at her feet. Immediately, she backed up as far as she could and put her arms in the "X" position in front of her face.

Victoria moved a little closer to the kitten and said, "We won't hurt you." But the kitten recoiled and closed her eyes in fear. Taking a little peek, her eyes fell on Quaxo. Her head raised a little so that only her eyes and nose were visible. Her eyes showed fear but confusion as well. Etcetera joined her siblings and that made the red kitten recoil again.

Quaxo said, "It's all right."

It was obvious the kitten didn't believe him because as soon as he spoke she closed her eyes in fright. Etcetera looked her over and asked, "What's wrong with you?"

The kitten didn't answer but she did stare Etcetera down with glaring eyes. The evil look in the young queen's eyes scared Etcetera so much she backed up and hid behind her mother. When the red kitten looked at Jellylorum and Asparagus, she seemed petrified. Asparagus approached her but she covered her entire head and started to tremble.

Jellylorum and Asparagus realized that this young kitten had been abused. They took a few steps back and began discussing what they should do with her. Etcetera stayed at her mother's heels. Quaxo and Victoria stayed in front of the kitten. Quaxo asked his sister what she thought had happened to her.

"I don't know. But we can try to help her."

With that, she turned her attention back to the red kitten. She held her hand out and said, "It's OK. We are not going to hurt you. You can trust us."

The kitten gazed at Victoria. She was still trembling and her eyes showed a lot of fear. But they were also trying to decide whether or not she could trust Victoria. Sneaking a peak to her left, her eyes fell on Mungojerrie. He nodded and she nodded once slowly. She turned her attention back to Victoria. She lowered her hands down to her chest and started to reach her trembling hand. Finally their fingers touched and the red kitten smiled a relieved smile. Quaxo tried to touch the kitten's hand as well but she took her hand back. Victoria said, "He won't hurt you. He's my brother, Quaxo."

The kitten looked at Victoria as if she was asking what her name was. Victoria said, "My name is Victoria."

"And I'm Etcetera!" Etcetera said as she joined her siblings in front of the red kitten again. The red kitten jumped at Etcetera's sudden appearance but nodded her hello. Etcetera then asked, "What's your name?"

The red kitten didn't answer and she looked like she was debating whether or not she should answer. As Etcetera was impatient, she asked, "Do you have a name?"

Quaxo asked, "What type of question is that? Of course she has a name."

The red kitten nodded. Seeing her nod, Etcetera asked, "So what's your name?"

The red kitten put her fingers in front of her mouth. Victoria thought that she understood what that gesture meant. "It's a secret?"

The red kitten hesitated and then shook her head. Victoria was about to ask again when Mungojerrie said, "She's mute, Victoria."

Rumpleteazer looked at him in surprise. He made a motion with his head and she nodded.

Victoria asked the frightened kitten, "Can you write down what your human family called you?"

The kitten looked at Victoria confused. Quaxo asked, "Do you have a family name?"

The kitten shook her head. Coming up with an idea, Victoria asked, "Shall we call you Veronica?"

Quaxo and Etcetera looked at their sister. Etcetera asked, "Why that name?"

Victoria just said, "It's a pretty name. I think it fits her."

The red kitten, now called Veronica, lit up and nodded her head to say that she liked the name as well. Overhearing what her kittens were talking about, Jellylorum approached them. Veronica looked at the adult cat and tensed up.

Jellylorum asked, "What are you going to do?"

Veronica just shrugged. Victoria asked, "Can she stay with us?"

Veronica moved next to Victoria and gave Jellylorum the pleading eyes. Asparagus came up to the kittens. At his appearance Veronica hid behind Victoria. Asparagus said, "Yes, she can stay. But only until we find her family."

Veronica nodded slightly from behind Victoria. Mungojerrie said in an aside to Rumpleteazer, "Like she's going to want to find her family."

Rumpleteazer nodded in agreement. Veronica noticed the two of them and shook her head at them with her pleading eyes. They nodded their heads to her. Veronica stayed close to Victoria as the family left the junkyard. On their way out, Jellylorum told Rumpleteazer to tell Munkustrap that Veronica was with them.

Rumpleteazer nodded. Once the family left, she shoved Mungojerrie. "I can't believe that you almost revealed where Veronica came from!"

Mungojerrie stared her down, for he didn't liked to be pushed. "I thought Victoria could be trusted."

Rumpleteazer said, "No one can be trusted with Veronica's secret."

"Why do you say her new name like that? You're going to have to get used to calling her by Veronica."

Rumpleteazer groaned. "How long do we have to call her that? It's not what I'm used to calling her."

Mungojerrie said, "We'll call her Veronica until she tells everyone her real name." Rumpleteazer groaned but nodded as they headed for the exit of the junkyard.

Back at Victoria's home, Jellylorum and Asparagus left the kittens at their bed for the night. Etcetera jumped into the bed quickly and Quaxo followed her. Victoria started to climb into bed when she noticed that Veronica was hanging back. "Are you coming to bed, Veronica?"

Veronica went up to the bed and felt it with her hand. She then regarded it with disgust and backed up. Etcetera shook her head and said, "If you're not going to sleep with us, where are you going to sleep?"

Veronica held up her hand, to tell them to what a minute, and left the room. While they were waiting, Victoria asked her siblings, "What do you think is wrong with her?"

Quaxo shrugged. Etcetera said flat out, "I have no idea."

Just then, Veronica returned with a sheet of newspaper in her hand. Ignoring their stares, she fashioned the sheet of newspaper into something that looked like a nest and lay down in it. She pointed at the nest, as if to say, "This is my bed." Then she went to sleep with her arms crossed in the "X" fashion. Etcetera paid her no mind and went to sleep. Victoria and Quaxo watched Veronica for a little while and then went to sleep themselves.


	3. Introduced to the Tribe

Running from Family

By Actress of Broadway

Edited by Skimbleshanks, the Railway CAT

I don't own "CATS." I just own the new cats.

Chapter 3: Introduced to the Tribe

The next morning, Quaxo was the first to wake up. Sneaking a peak over the edge of the bed, he saw that Veronica was not yet awake in her newspaper nest with her arms still in the "X" position. She was scrunched up into a ball and shivering from the cold. Quaxo wondered why the kitten would stay in the cold when she could have joined them where it was warm.

He slowly got out and made his way to the kitten. He looked her over and felt again that he had seen her somewhere before. Shaking that feeling from his head, he shook her left hand to wake her up. The red kitten immediately woke up and grabbed his hand with her right hand. Before he could react, she had him on the floor with her left hand pressing on his throat and her right hand ready to attack him.

Quaxo was surprised at her speed but also by the look in her eyes. They were filled with fear and anger. Taking a closer look at him, Veronica realized who it was and her eyes grew wide. She immediately got off him and bowed her head in shame. Quaxo got up and massaged his neck. "I'm sorry I scared you."

Veronica looked very ashamed as she started to back away. Quaxo stopped her by going to her left, making her stop, and said, "Where are you going? You don't need to run away."

Veronica still looked guilty for what happened but sat down in front of him. She seemed nervous for some reason but Quaxo didn't pay any attention to that. He noticed that her coat was disheveled from her sleep. "Do you want me to straighten your fur?" he offered.

Veronica quickly started to straighten her fur to show that she didn't need help from him. She did a rather fine job at making her fur straight again. Unfortunately, she couldn't reach her back no matter how much she tried. Seeing Quaxo's look, she slowly turned around and tensed up. He started to smooth her fur and she tensed up even more. As he continued, wondering why she seemed so afraid, she slowly relaxed but still kept her guard up. He finished and said, "Your fur's straight now. You can relax."

Veronica nodded her thanks as she turned around. She saw that his fur was ruffled as well and asked with a motion with her hand if she could straighten his fur. He turned around, giving her permission. She hesitated at first and then tried it very quick with her eyes closed. Seeing that he didn't react the way she expected, she kept going, slow at first but then getting into it. By the time she was done, she was smiling. Quaxo turned around and saw her smile. "Hey … you have a pretty smile."

Veronica looked surprised at his comment but nodded her thanks. Watching from their bed, Etcetera and Victoria were enjoying the interaction between the two young cats. However, their enjoyment was short-lived. Their parents came into the room. Veronica lowered her head at Jellylorum. But when she saw Asparagus, she hid behind the bed. As she got out of bed Victoria looked over at Veronica and said, "You don't need to hide. My parents won't hurt you."

Veronica, apparently, didn't believe her for she stayed behind the bed. Asparagus tried to approach her but she backed up and looked terrified. Sighing, he said to Jellylorum, "I'll let you tell her. It's quite obvious that she's not coming out as long as I'm here."

Veronica shook her head quickly from behind the bed. When Asparagus was gone, she emerged but stayed behind Victoria.

Jellylorum said to Veronica, "Since you will be living with us until we can locate your family, our leader Munkustrap will show you around and help you with the other cats."

Veronica nodded as she emerged from behind Victoria a little. When Jellylorum took a step toward her, she hid behind the white cat again. Etcetera thought that she was acting really bizarre for a cat. "What's the matter with you?" she asked the red kitten.

Veronica just gave her a little glare and walked to the window to wait for her guide. The three siblings joined her at her side and waited beside her with their tails waving below the sill. Soon they saw the silver tabby jump up on the wall. Quaxo gently pushed the window open and leapt down to the ground. Victoria quickly followed but Veronica hesitated for a moment. Etcetera waited for a second but then lost her patience. She grabbed Veronica's arm and jumped down to the ground.

When they landed, Veronica roughly took her arm back and stood possessively next to Victoria. With that, the kittens jumped up on the wall with the adult cat. Munkustrap nodded his hello. Veronica appeared a little nervous under the large silver tabby's watchful eyes. Etcetera nudged her forward. Veronica nodded her hello.

"Good morning," Munkustrap said. "What is your name?"

Veronica tried to speak but then couldn't. Before Munkustrap could ask again, Quaxo explained, "She's mute, Munkustrap. We call her Veronica."

Veronica nodded. Munkustrap nodded. "I see. Well, Veronica, I am Munkustrap…and I will show you around and introduce you to the tribe."

Veronica looked a little nervous as Munkustrap jumped down off the wall. Etcetera slightly pushed her and Veronica moved irritably away from the younger kitten. Munkustrap looked up at Veronica, waiting for her to join him. She shook her head. Etcetera giggled. "Don't worry. He'll protect you if Macavity shows up."

Veronica winced and covered her ears at the mention of the fiend. Quaxo asked, "Are you all right?"

Veronica nodded, although she looked terrified. Victoria said, "You know, Etcetera is right. After all, Munkustrap did fight … _him _… two nights ago."

Veronica looked surprised as she looked with surprise at Munkustrap. She pointed to Munkustrap and asked her question with motions with her hands to the siblings.

Victoria nodded. "Yes, he protected us when … he … arrived during the Jellicle Ball."

Hearing that, Veronica quickly jumped down next to Munkustrap. Wondering why she reacted like that, the three siblings turned and padded back inside their home.

Munkustrap and Veronica started walking down the road, on the lookout for the other cats in the tribe. The first two they came across were Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer with bags over their shoulders. Munkustrap sighed in frustration and said, "What did you steal this time?"

Mungojerrie said, "Nothing."

Veronica shook her head. Rumpleteazer saw her and said, "Veronica! You're up!"

Veronica nodded. Munkustrap said, "You two know each other?"

Veronica hesitated. Mungojerrie said, "We've run into each other a lot in the past. Though we don't know where she comes from."

Veronica just shrugged. Before Munkustrap could ask anything else, the two troublemakers headed off to Munkustrap and Veronica's left. The silver tabby shook his head again. "Those two are always getting into some form of trouble. But they're not bad in the sense of being heartless criminals unlike a certain cat."

Veronica nodded a little as she and Munkustrap headed down the road again. Waiting for them were Demeter and Jemima. Veronica froze when she saw Demeter. Munkustrap asked, "What's the matter, Veronica?"

Veronica shook her head and nodded toward Demeter and Jemima. Demeter nodded at Veronica. "Good morning. What is your name?"

Munkustrap said, "We don't know her real name. Quaxo, Victoria, and Etcetera call her Veronica."

Veronica smiled. Demeter said, "My name is Demeter. This is my daughter, Jemima."

Veronica's eyes widened a little when she heard who Jemima was. Jemima asked, "What's wrong?"

Veronica almost began to speak but thought better of it. She just held her hand out and Jemima touched it, making Veronica smile brightly. Demeter said kindly, "You can tell us."

Veronica shook her head. Munkustrap said, "She can't. She's mute."

Jemima cocked her head to the side. "Cats can be mute?"

Veronica nodded. Munkustrap said, "We need to push along. She should meet the other cats since she will be living around here until we find her family."

Demeter nodded and left for the local market area with Jemima in tow. Veronica continued to look after the females with a small smile on her face.

Said Munkustrap, "I suppose you know what happened to Demeter all those years ago."

He was, of course, talking about Macavity violating Demeter when she was young. Veronica nodded and made a motion with her head, asking if they could continue. Munkustrap was about take her around when Bombalurina ran into Veronica, making both of them fall. Bombalurina quickly rose and helped Veronica up. "I'm sorry. Wish I could stay but I have to run." With that, she took off down the road.

Veronica looked after the older queen. Munkustrap rolled his eyes and said, "That was Bombalurina. And…"

Tugger ran past them after Bombalurina. He didn't say anything to the two cats but he did give Veronica's tail a little tug. Veronica took her tail and started to clean it, as if to clean Tugger's presence off her. Munkustrap groaned. "That was the Rum Tum Tugger. We just call him Tugger."

Veronica didn't seem to hear him as she continued to clean her tail with a little spark of worry in her eyes. Munkustrap touched her shoulder and she jumped. Realizing what she was doing, she quickly get go of her tail and hid her hands behind her back, smiling. Munkustrap thought about asking about her actions but she motioned if they could continue.

For the rest of the morning, Munkustrap introduced Veronica to the rest of the tribe. As they continued, Munkustrap noticed something very unusual about Veronica's actions. Every time she would meet a female, whether it was an adult or a kitten, she would reach out her hand, allowing them to touch her. She truly connected with Electra, who complimented her on her coat color. She was a little hesitant about Jennyanydots and Cassandra but she eventually warmed up to the two older cats. She had a little trouble with the twins, Coricopat and Tantomile, because they sensed something about her and walked off before they could really get to know her.

In contrast, every time she met a male of any age, she would hide behind Munkustrap, shivering in fear. Pouncival, Admetus, and Tumblebrutus scared Veronica a little but Munkustrap cajoled her in to letting them touch her. Skimbleshanks, Plato, and Alonzo, on the other hand, left her completely terrified, not letting him touch her in any way. No amount of coaxing from the three cats or Munkustrap could get Veronica to come near them. That raised suspicions in Munkustrap but he mentally acknowledged that she wouldn't want to talk about it.

As the sun was reaching the highest spot in the sky, Munkustrap took Veronica home. She bowed to him and jumped into the yard. Munkustrap looked after her, generally puzzled about her actions. With one last glance over his shoulder at the confusing kitten, Munkustrap started ponderously home.

Veronica made her way inside to find no one waiting for her. As she stepped down from the window sill, Etcetera jumped in front of her, making Veronica silently scream. Etcetera burst out laughing but Veronica pounced on the younger kitten. Quaxo and Victoria came around the corner to find Veronica posed to attack and Etcetera freaking out. Victoria pulled Veronica off Etcetera and Quaxo helped his younger sister up.

"What happened?" Quaxo asked concernedly.

Veronica acted like Etcetera did by acting like someone pulling a surprise on another person and then pointing at herself. Quaxo rolled his eyes. "Why did you scare her like that?"

Etcetera shrugged. "I thought it would be fun."

Veronica glared at Etcetera and would have leaped into attack if Victoria hadn't held her back. Etcetera hid behind Quaxo in fright. Shaking his head, Quaxo lectured, "Now you know not to scare her again."

Etcetera agreed with a frantic nod of the head. Veronica gave Etcetera a silent hiss and sat down by the kittens' bed. Quaxo approached her and said, "I'm sorry my sister did that. She should know better."

Veronica just nodded in agreement. Etcetera approached the red kitten and asked, "Can you forgive me?"

Veronica thought about that for a moment and then nodded. Etcetera smiled and hugged Veronica. Tensing up, Veronica peeled Etcetera's arms off of her and pushed the younger kitten away. Quaxo and Victoria could tell that Etcetera and Veronica were not going to get along at all.


	4. Damaging Pride

Running from family

By Actress of Broadway

Edited by Skimbleshanks, the Railway CAT

I don't own "CATS." I just own the new cats.

Chapter 4: Damaging Pride

During Veronica's first two months, she stayed inside her new home. Her three new friends kept trying to entice her outside with them but Veronica would just shake her head. However that meant that Veronica had to stay in the house with Jellylorum and Asparagus, so she hid when the other kittens were out.

Etcetera kept trying to drag Veronica out but the red kitten would always either push the younger kitten away or make a sudden movement, scaring Etcetera into believing that Veronica would pounce on her again. After a few failed attempts, Etcetera asked her older siblings to try. Victoria was the first to try. "Veronica, why don't you join me and my brother for a nice walk today?"

Veronica considered her offer and started to shake her head. But then Etcetera tried again with her offers. She approached Veronica and said in a loud voice, "Come on, Veronica! It'll be fun!"

Veronica placed her hand on Etcetera's face and gently but firmly pushed the young kitten away. Quaxo rolled his eyes. "How long are you two going to hate each other?"

Veronica shrugged. Etcetera protested, "I don't hate her! I like her!" She would have hugged Veronica but Veronica shot the young kitten a glare and she thought better of it.

Just then, there was a soft tap at the window. The four kittens looked up to see Mungojerrie tapping the window. They could also see Rumpleteazer behind the tom. Veronica lit up, went to the window, and opened it. Mungojerrie smirked. "Hello, Veronica."

Veronica just smiled and hugged Mungojerrie, and Rumpleteazer tensed. Quaxo and Victoria thought that Veronica's action was unusual. Victoria pointed out, "She's hugging him. What's going on?"

Quaxo shook his head. "I don't know. When I ran into Munkustrap a few weeks ago, he told me that Veronica was very hesitant around the males. So why is she so comfortable around Mungojerrie?"

Victoria shook her head. At the windowsill, Veronica was still hugging Mungojerrie and even rubbing her face against his chest. Rolling her eyes, Rumpleteazer tapped Veronica's shoulder and said, "How long are you going to hold him like that?"

Realizing what she was doing, Veronica backed up and smiled a little. Shaking his head, Mungojerrie said, "Veronica, I was wondering if you would like to join us for a walk."

Veronica's eyes widened a little and she nodded.

"May we join you?" Victoria asked.

Veronica gave Mungojerrie the pleading eyes. Mungojerrie chuckled. "Sure. As the humans say, the more the merrier."

Veronica and Rumpleteazer rolled their eyes. Looking down at her friends, Veronica motioned for them to come with her and the two tiger-striped cats. Still confused by her actions, the three siblings joined Veronica and her two friends.

While they were walking around, Victoria and Quaxo noticed something about Veronica's actions. Veronica seemed happy whenever Mungojerrie would point something out to her. She was happy when Rumpleteazer did the same thing but she wasn't as happy as when Mungojerrie did it. Also Mungojerrie would sometimes grab either Veronica's hand, shoulder, or tail. Whenever he would do that, Veronica wouldn't react.

To test what might happen, Quaxo tried to touch Veronica's hand. Veronica kept her hand away from Quaxo. Quaxo and Victoria were greatly confused by her actions. Etcetera didn't notice because she was too busy trying to make Veronica like her. Veronica was not to be swayed however and steadfastly refused to treat her with friendship.

When the six felines arrived at an intersection, the siblings turned right as Veronica and the tiger-striped cats went left.

Asked Rumpleteazer, "Where are you three going?"

Victoria said, "We're going to meet the other kittens in the junkyard. Where are you going?"

Mungojerrie just said, "You three go and meet the other kittens. We'll catch up with you later."

Etcetera nodded and took off for the junkyard. Victoria and Quaxo followed their sister and continued to wonder why Veronica was so close to Mungojerrie when she was so skittish around the other toms.

Once at the junkyard, the three siblings made their way to the most open area of the junkyard. The junkyard was where the kittens liked to hang out because there was a certain magic in the junkyard that no cat could explain. That magic made the kittens feel safe. Etcetera was greeted Electra, who noticed that Veronica was not with them. "Hey, where's the little red kitten?" she asked Quaxo.

Quaxo looked to the entrance behind him and said, "Veronica went off with Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. But Mungojerrie said that they would join us later."

Electra accepted the answer and started to chat with Etcetera in front of the busted oven. Knowing that their younger sister would be occupied for a while, Quaxo and Victoria joined Jemima, Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, and Plato, who were all hanging out on and around the beat up car. Jemima asked, "How is Veronica doing?"

Victoria said, "She's fine. But there have been some problems."

"Like what?" Pouncival asked from on top of the car.

Quaxo stretched. "Ever since Munkustrap took her around and introduced her to all the cats in the tribe, she's stayed inside. Victoria, Etcetera, and I have tried everything to try to get her to come outside."

"How did you get her to come out today?" Pouncival asked.

Victoria shook her head. "We didn't do anything. It was Mungojerrie who got Veronica to come out when he and Rumpleteazer came to see how she was holding up."

Plato was surprised to hear that Mungojerrie got Veronica outside when no other cat could. It surprised him because he and Mungojerrie were around the same age and Veronica was afraid of the rough-looking cat. "She listens to Mungojerrie?"

Victoria pointed out, "Not only that but she hugged him."

Plato's eyes narrowed a little.

"What's wrong, Plato?" asked Victoria in surprise.

Plato shook his head a little. "I'm just a little insulted."

Jemima asked, "Insulted? Why?"

Plato sat up. "Mungojerrie and I aren't that far apart in age. When Veronica and I met, she could barely look at me, let alone let me touch her hand. But then I hear that she's hugging Mungojerrie? That's an insult to all toms!"

Tumblebrutus crossed his arms. "What do you mean all toms?"

Plato looked at Tumblebrutus and Pouncival. "Did she not touch you two?"

Tumblebrutus looked up at Pouncival, who just shrugged as if to say that he didn't get what Plato was talking about. Tumblebrutus turned back to Plato and said, "She touched us."

Pouncival jumped down next to Tumblebrutus. "She was a little hesitant but she warmed up to us."

Now Plato was even more insulted than before. He was about to say something to that effect when they heard Electra and Etcetera shriek with delight. Victoria and Jemima whipped around excitedly. Rolling their eyes for they thought that Tugger had arrived, the toms turned around to confirm their suspicions. To their surprise, Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, and Veronica were there. Each had a bag and in each bag was some food. Victoria and Jemima joined their female friends and started to pull out some food for themselves. Seeing the young toms, Mungojerrie said, "Come on over! We have enough for everyone!"

Pouncival and Tumblebrutus loped over to join the gang. Quaxo started to follow when he noticed that Plato was staring Veronica down with narrowed eyes. Quaxo said, "Don't let it bother you, Plato. She'll warm up to you. Think about it; she didn't trust me when we first met and now we're kind of friends. Just be yourself and she'll grow to like you."

Plato didn't like the fact that Quaxo, a younger tom, was giving him advice. But he nodded and the two toms joined their friends. Veronica handed some food to Quaxo and was about to give some to Plato when she looked up at who she was giving the food to. She jumped, dropped the food, and backed up, putting her arms in the "X" position on her chest. Plato turned to the younger toms and said, "See what I'm talking about?"

Veronica backed up a little more, eyes full of fear. Mungojerrie turned to her and asked, "What's wrong? Plato won't hurt you."

Veronica gave him a look that said, "You should know." Mungojerrie realized with a start why Veronica was acting so hostile. "Oh! … oh. You mean … ?"

Veronica just nodded and Mungojerrie nodded back. "I understand. I'll tell him."

Veronica smiled a little and joined the female felines in the center of the open space. However she went along the wall so she wouldn't have to be near Plato. Mungojerrie said to Plato, "Come with me. I need to tell you something."

Plato nodded and Mungojerrie took him to a secluded corner of the junkyard where they could talk in private but still be in view of the other felines. Once there, Mungojerrie sat down and gestured for Plato to join him. Plato sat down in front of Mungojerrie and said, "What is it?"

Mungojerrie looked past him at Veronica. "I'm sorry Veronica is scared of you."

Plato crossed his arms. "Yes, why is that? Alonzo and Skimbleshanks told me that she reacted the same way. I figured it was because something happened to her with an older tom. But then I hear that she's hugging you. You and I are not that far apart in age! She should be scared of you like she's scared of me!"

Mungojerrie glared at Plato. "No, she shouldn't be afraid of me! If you knew what she's been through, you would be more understanding!"

Plato said, "What has she been through that was so horrible? And why are you so special?"

Mungojerrie stood up and said quite loudly, "Because I protected her!"

Rumpleteazer shot him a glare and shook her head. Mungojerrie saw her motions and shook his head as well. Nodding once, Rumpleteazer went back to talking with the other females to divert their attention away from the two toms. Taking a breath, Mungojerrie sat back down and explained, "Veronica knew a … couple of older toms who liked to kick her around. One was around Skimbleshanks' age. The other was … not that much older than you and I."

Plato listened intently. "But then why are you so special?"

Mungojerrie smirked. "I protected her one day. I saw the tom that's around our age beating her up and I got between him and her. I was scratched a bit but I held my position until the tom left."

Mungojerrie looked Plato right in the eyes and said, "That's why she trusts me … and no other older tom. That also explains why she was able to let Pouncival and Tumblebrutus touch her. Pouncival's younger than her and Tumblebrutus is about her age, if not a few months older. Believe me, Plato, it has nothing to do with you personally. It's just your age."

With that, Mungojerrie adjourned to the front of the car where Pouncival and Tumblebrutus lounged on top.

Pouncival asked, "Why does Veronica hate Plato?"

Mungojerrie rolled his eyes. "She does not hate Plato. She's scared of any male around his age."

Hearing that, Tumblebrutus thought of something. "Mungojerrie, you're around Plato's age."

Rumpleteazer came over to the busted oven and motioned for Mungojerrie to join her. Deserting the car for his mate, Mungojerrie said over his shoulder to the two young toms, "I have a special reason as to why she likes me."

Tumblebrutus looked at Pouncival, who shrugged and said, "Maybe she likes him."

Tumblebrutus shrugged as well. "Maybe. Who knows?"

Mungojerrie went up to Rumpleteazer and asked, "What is it?"

Rumpleteazer just shoved Mungojerrie.

"What was that for?"

Rumpleteazer hissed, "You almost spilled where Veronica came from!"

"I told a half truth. I didn't say any names."

"Good. We can't be going around telling everyone Veronica's past. Do you want her to remember?"

Mungojerrie shook his head. "No. I haven't seen her smile like this since … well, since I protected her that day."

Rumpleteazer's eyes softened as she touched Mungojerrie's chest. Hidden under his fur were four long scars. "I remember that day."

Mungojerrie nodded as he took Rumpleteazer's hand. "Stop remembering. Veronica has."

Rumpleteazer nodded. "Yes. But we have to keep quiet."

Mungojerrie looked at Veronica, who was smiling at Electra teasing Etcetera. Rumpleteazer rejoined the females as Mungojerrie let his gaze linger on Veronica for a moment. He looked over at Plato, who was still in the corner, and nodded. Plato went over to Veronica, who hid behind Rumpleteazer. Plato said, "Mungojerrie explained to me … why you act like you do. I understand. But you should understand that I'm not like those toms."

Etcetera asked, "What toms?"

Plato told her, "I'll tell you later. Veronica … I would like you trust me."

After he said that, he held out his hand. Veronica debated in her mind on whether or not she should touch Plato's hand. She then started to reach for Plato's hand. But just before she touched his hand, Veronica took her hand back. She gave Plato the apologizing eyes and he said, "That's fine. But I hope you can learn to trust me."

Victoria said, "You can trust him, Veronica. He's a good, strong, dependable tom."

Veronica just barely shrugged as she emerged a little from behind Rumpleteazer. Still a little hurt, Plato sat in front of the car and Pouncival and Tumblebrutus talked to him a little. Veronica felt guilty but didn't let her emotions show, and tried to listen to the females' wide and varied talk.


	5. Impatience and Challenges

Running from Family

By Actress of Broadway

Edited by Skimbleshanks, the Railway CAT

I don't own "CATS." I just own the new cats.

Chapter 5: Impatience and Challenges

For the next four months, Veronica kept visiting the junkyard whether the other kittens were there or not. However she almost always had Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer with her. Veronica explored the junkyard, making herself very familiar to the area. As they watched her, the two troublemakers were glad to see that she was happy. One day, Mungojerrie took Veronica to the junkyard alone.

"Veronica … I'm glad to see that you've changed."

Veronica stopped looking in a hole in the wall and gazed at her friend curiously. Mungojerrie smirked. "I'm just saying … that I never saw you happy like this while you were growing up. As you remember, I've been in your life ever since you were about Jemima's age … and … you were never happy."

Veronica shook her head. Mungojerrie shook his head as well and took Veronica's hand. "I'm glad you were able to get away from him. And don't worry; I will never tell him that you're here."

Veronica smiled and hugged Mungojerrie. Mungojerrie hugged her back. Veronica felt the scars on his chest with her head. She looked up at him and gave him apologetic eyes. Mungojerrie shook his head. "Don't worry about it. You needed help and I was willing to protect you … even though I knew that I would be punished."

Veronica's eyes softened as she looked away, remembering that day. Seeing her look, Mungojerrie let her go and said, "Come on. I'll take you home."

The two cats exited the junkyard and headed for Veronica's home. Just as they arrived, Rumpleteazer came running up to them.

"Rumpleteazer, where have you been?"

Rumpleteazer took one look at Veronica and motioned to Mungojerrie to come closer. Mungojerrie moved a few paces from Veronica and Rumpleteazer said quietly, "The boss wants to see you. He's says it's very important."

She was talking about Macavity and they both had a good idea of what was so important. Mungojerrie looked at Veronica, who was chasing a butterfly, and said, "Keep her busy … and don't tell her where I am."

Rumpleteazer nodded and Mungojerrie took off. Seeing that he was gone, Veronica looked behind Rumpleteazer. Rumpleteazer shook her head and said, "Mungojerrie had to be somewhere. But we can have fun by ourselves. What would you like to do?"

Veronica just shrugged. Becoming irritated fast, Rumpleteazer suggested, "Want to take Mungojerrie's place and be my partner in crime?"

Veronica lit up and nodded vigorously. Smiling slightly, Rumpleteazer asked, "Where do you want to make trouble?"

Veronica thought about that for a moment. She looked at her home and shook her head. Getting an idea, she pointed to Rumpleteazer. Raising her eyebrow, Rumpleteazer asked, "Why are you pointing to me?"

Veronica pointed to Rumpleteazer and then at her home. Rumpleteazer asked, "Are you talking about my home?"

Veronica nodded. Getting even more annoyed, Rumpleteazer hissed, "Why didn't you just say so then?"

Veronica's eyes narrowed and motioned with her head, asking if they could go. Rolling her eyes, Rumpleteazer nodded and led her friend to Victoria Grove.

As the day wore on, Rumpleteazer's patience wore thin. She and Veronica were having fun, causing trouble for the humans. However Veronica kept "talking" to Rumpleteazer with motions with her hands and head. Rumpleteazer was very annoyed with the movements and kept saying, "Veronica, use words to talk to me."

But every time she said that, Veronica would glare at her and go look for something else to break. Finally, as the two felines started back for Veronica's home, Rumpleteazer was ready to lose it. Giving Veronica another chance to use words, she said to her red friend, "Did you have fun today?"

Veronica smiled and nodded. Rumpleteazer's eyebrow twitched a little and she said, "Try again. Did you have fun today?"

Wondering what her friend was talking about, Veronica nodded again. Patience spent, Rumpleteazer asked, "Veronica, how much longer are you going put up this act?"

Veronica was insulted. She shook her head but Rumpleteazer grabbed her head and said, "Stop doing this! You don't need to do this anymore!"

Veronica removed Rumpleteazer's hands and jumped up on the wall. Rumpleteazer followed the red Jellicle and said, "You are not under his control anymore! You're free!"

Veronica looked at her friend and shook her head: she was not free. Rumpleteazer was not going to give up on her though. She continued, "Veronica … you are free from that cat. Mungojerrie and I can see that clearly. Why can't you?"

Veronica just looked away. Rumpleteazer groaned. "I can't believe you. Mungojerrie and I are risking our lives to keep your current home a secret from him and you can't even acknowledge that you are away from his claws for good."

Fur standing up on the back of her neck, Veronica pounced on Rumpleteazer. However Rumpleteazer was able to back up and Veronica fell to the ground. Rumpleteazer joined Veronica on the ground.

"Look … you and I are friends. We've been friends ever since we met that day. But … you don't need to act like this anymore. You are free to do whatever you please."

Veronica looked at Rumpleteazer doubtfully. Scratching the back of her neck, Veronica closed her eyes and shook her head. Rumpleteazer leaned against the wall and said, "Will you at least take this challenge of mine?"

Veronica looked at Rumpleteazer with a small smirk on her face and nodded. Rumpleteazer smirked as well and said, "I challenge you to speak after the next Jellicle Ball."

Veronica's eyes grew wide. She looked at Rumpleteazer a little stunned. Rumpleteazer crossed her arms. "It's fair. You can't put up this act forever."

Veronica thought about that and just shrugged. Rumpleteazer shook her head.

"I'm going to go home. Don't forget my challenge." Off Veronica's nod, Rumpleteazer rolled her eyes and headed back for Victoria Grove.

Veronica picked herself up and continued home. Along the way, she ran into Plato. Plato nodded at her and started to walk past her. But Veronica touched his shoulder, surprising the tom. He looked at Veronica and then at her hand, which was still on his shoulder. "Does this mean … that you trust me now?" he asked.

Veronica smiled and nodded. Relieved, Plato touched Veronica's hand with his. She slightly flinched but didn't withdraw. Plato said, "You shouldn't be out here all alone. Would you like me to walk you home?"

Veronica nodded and Plato took her home. Once home, Veronica nodded her thanks. She then hesitated and gave Plato a small, quick head rub. With a small smile she jumped down into the yard. Plato smirked, feeling good that Veronica now trusted him, and went home himself.

Meanwhile, Rumpleteazer had arrived at her home. She looked around for Mungojerrie and couldn't find him anywhere. She looked all over the yard until she finally found him behind a bush. Her eyes grew wide as she took in her mate. He was covered with scratches and blood. He was currently trying to clean a scratch on his right arm. Looking up, he saw Rumpleteazer standing over him and said, "Hi."

Rumpleteazer bent down and took over cleaning the scratch. While she was doing that, she asked, "What happened to you?"

Mungojerrie winced from his injuries and said, "I was interrogated."

"What?"

"Macavity wanted to know where _she_ was. I told him that I didn't know and he didn't believe me. It was only after all these scratches and my continuing to deny knowledge of where she was did he finally believe me."

Rumpleteazer helped Mungojerrie up and said, "I'm glad you didn't say anything."

Mungojerrie nodded. "I made a promise to her. I intend to keep that promise … even if it means my death."

Rumpleteazer looked at her mate with worry in her eyes. "Please don't talk like that."

Mungojerrie apologized. "Besides … he believed me. He thinks that I'll come tell him when I find her."

"You told him that?"

Mungojerrie nodded as Rumpleteazer started to lick clean a scratch on his face. He winced and said, "But I will never tell. I can't take her back to that sort of life."

Rumpleteazer agreed. "No cat deserves what she went through."

Mungojerrie nodded and Rumpleteazer continued to clean him.


	6. First Words and First Trouble

Running from Family

By Actress of Broadway

Edited by Skimbleshanks the Railway CAT

I don't own "CATS." I just own the new cats.

Chapter 6: First Words and First Trouble

As the days went on, Veronica was getting more animated. After she touched Plato, she was a different queen. She, Victoria, and Quaxo grew very close. She always wanted to be near her friends. However Veronica still didn't get along with Etcetera, no matter what the younger kitten would do. Etcetera kept trying to get Veronica to like her but every attempt failed.

Another aspect that changed about Veronica was that she was getting involved with the other felines' play. She mainly liked to join Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer in making trouble. During that time, Rumpleteazer tried to make Veronica drop her act. Whenever she did that, Veronica would glare at her and Mungojerrie would give Rumpleteazer's ear a little tug.

Whenever Mungojerrie was over at Macavity's, which was every three days for three days at a time, Veronica would hang out with the other kittens. But she didn't always understand their play. She and Electra were starting to become good friends. However Veronica didn't agree with her and Etcetera's view of The Tugger. They thought he was great in actions and looks. Veronica did agree on his looks but thought that his actions were not appropriate. The friends could tell by the looks of either shock or disgust on her face. After a few times of the two kittens trying to convince Veronica of their views, they gave up. Afterwards, Veronica would roll her eyes and join the other kittens every time the two young queens talked of Tugger.

After she lost her patience with Electra and Etcetera, she moved onto to Jemima. She became like a protective big sister to the youngest kitten. Veronica didn't like to have Jemima out of her sight. Jemima didn't mind; she liked Veronica very much. But she didn't understand why the older queen was so protective of her. None of the other cats understood either but Veronica didn't make any motion as to why.

During the time that she attached to Jemima, Veronica tried to get along with the younger toms. However, she thought that Pouncival and Tumblebrutus were very immature with their jumping around. After a while, the only toms she could be patient with were Quaxo, Plato, and Admetus. But there was something that every kitten noticed that they couldn't understand. Quaxo and Admetus were able to get really close to her. But Plato was only able to get semi-close to her. Veronica allowed him to touch her but she still flinched every time he did. Nothing any of the kittens did could break her of that habit.

Over time, Veronica learned to trust Alonzo as well. In spite of this, she reacted the same way she reacted to Plato. Every time Alonzo gave her a head rub, she would slightly shudder. But Veronica was also protective of Jemima whenever the three of them were in the same area. She noticed that Alonzo was rather fond of Jemima. Veronica did not accept this for some reason. The other kittens guessed it was because Alonzo was fully grown and Jemima was the youngest of the tribe. Veronica noticed that Jemima enjoyed Alonzo's flirting ways and that made it worse. Even after Quaxo talked to her about it, Veronica still didn't approve.

Off of Jemima's requests, Quaxo tried to keep Veronica occupied whenever Alonzo came onto Jemima. He always took her out of the junkyard for a walk to work off her steam. During one of those walks, he noticed that there was one aspect that wouldn't change about Veronica even after all this time. She still didn't trust Skimbleshanks and Asparagus. Every time she saw them, she would hide behind her friend with her arms in her infamous "X" position in front of her face. Quaxo was curious about her actions but understood that she wouldn't explain them to anyone.

One day, Etcetera followed her brother when he took Veronica for a walk. During that time, she noticed Veronica's behavior toward Skimbleshanks and decided to approach her about her actions. That afternoon, Etcetera went to Veronica who was waking up from a nap in front of the kittens' bed and asked, "Why are you so afraid of Father and Skimbleshanks?"

Veronica stiffened and the younger kitten closed her eyes in fear, thinking that Veronica would pounce her again. But nothing happened. Opening her eyes, Etcetera saw that Veronica was holding her left shoulder and was looking away with a sad look on her face. Asparagus, who watched this exchange, went to them and said, "Etcetera, let me talk to Veronica alone."

Etcetera nodded and left the room. Veronica looked up and backed up a little with her arms in the "X" position in front of her chest. Asparagus sighed and said, "Still don't trust me, do you?"

Veronica gave him apologizing eyes and brought her arms to her sides. Asparagus got down to her eye level and for some reason, Veronica didn't back up. Asparagus paid no mind and said, "I think I understand why you don't trust me. It is quite obvious that you were abused by an older tom. But know this: Skimbleshanks and I are not like that. We would never even think of hurting you. Just know that."

With that, Asparagus rose to leave but Veronica quickly moved in front of him. Asparagus was surprised at her actions as Veronica shook her head, telling him not to go. But when he took a step forward, she backed up a little. Asparagus just smiled a little. "At least I know that you are trying to trust me."

Asparagus started to reach out to pet Veronica but then thought better of it. Slightly shaking his head, he left the room. Veronica bowed her head in shame and sighed silently. Having accidentally overheard the conversation, Victoria entered the room and said, "You don't need to be afraid of Father. The only time Father ever harms another cat is when he protects us. He will never ever harm you. Think about that while I go find my brother."

With that, Victoria left Veronica to contemplate her relationships with the adult cats around her. Spying a calendar on the wall, Veronica remembered the kittens' excited gossip from the past few days and realized that the Jellicle Ball was a week away. She smiled but then peeked around the corner and saw Asparagus talking to Jellylorum. Veronica swallowed hard and started to formulate a plan in her mind.

When the night of Jellicle Ball finally arrived, Veronica started to put her plan into action. The family left their home and made their way to the junkyard. But instead of joining her friends, Veronica went to Asparagus' side. Etcetera noticed this.

"What are you doing?"

Veronica just smiled and motioned with her head to Asparagus. Quaxo asked, "You going with him?"

Veronica nodded. A little surprised but glad, Asparagus went to take Veronica's hand. However Veronica took her hand back before Asparagus could touch. Nodding, Asparagus said, "It's all right."

Veronica barely nodded as she continued to stay by his side. Everyone wondered why she was acting like a kitten away from home but they had arrived at the junkyard before they could ask her. When the family entered, Rumpleteazer approached Veronica and whispered in her ear, "Don't forget my challenge."

Veronica just nodded and followed Asparagus to his spot. She stayed by Asparagus' side almost the entire time. She didn't want to be away from him. Every cat noticed this about the red Jellicle and pondered it for quite a while. Yet they never got up the courage to approach her with the subject. As they watched her a little, they also noticed a few things that couldn't be ignored.

Being mute, Veronica mouthed all the lyrics, trying to at least look normal. Nevertheless she looked like she was having the time of her life. She never participated in the Ball that Asparagus wasn't participating in. She had the habit of moving her head to the music. She was able to be near Skimbleshanks but he still couldn't touch her. She shared the same view of Tugger as the adult cats. In fact, she was downright disgusted with some of his flirts. However she found it very amusing when he rejected Bombalurina, which was evident in her covering her smile. Veronica also didn't understand why every cat looked up to Bustopher Jones while she was just stunned by how big he was. Barely peeking over Asparagus' shoulder, she would raise her eyebrow and roll her eyes.

But there was one thing Veronica did that really stood out. Just as Bustopher Jones was leaving, she looked in terror to her left and fell on her knees, flinging her arms in the "X" position in front of her face and trembling. Asparagus was about to ask her what was wrong when Macavity's alert went off. Asparagus hid Veronica from sight with his body. Veronica was too scared to notice. Demeter alerted everyone that Macavity was near and Veronica took off for a hiding place much faster than any other cat. That made Munkustrap very suspicious. He wondered how she was able to know that Macavity was nearby before Demeter even knew. But he had a job to do before he could ask.

Just before Asparagus came out from hiding behind the pipe, he saw a cat shivering under a blanket. Lifting the blanket up, he saw that it was Veronica rolled up in a ball and covering her head. Seeing his feet, Veronica looked up at him, her eyes filled with fear.

"He's gone," Asparagus said gravely.

Veronica nodded as she got up and joined Asparagus back in the open area. As the Jellicle Ball went on, Veronica continued to act very strangely in the eyes of the other cats. She seemed half amazed, half scared of Old Deuteronomy. Because of that, she hid a little behind Asparagus when the Jellicle leader appeared. When the annual dance started, Veronica stayed with Asparagus, who didn't dance because of his age. She watched the other cats dance with great interest as Asparagus told her, "Go and join your friends."

Veronica shook her head as she looked at Asparagus. She opened her mouth to try to say something but couldn't find the words. When Asparagus and Veronica went out again, the mating dance began. This year, it was Electra's turn on the center stage. To everyone's surprise, Tumblebrutus approached her. Electra was surprised as well but she still gave herself to him. Sitting between Asparagus and Munkustrap, Veronica watched their mating dance with a mix of fascination and wonder.

The next time Macavity came, Veronica seemed to sense it for she immediately sprang into the trunk of the dilapidated car. Macavity appeared and his black henchmen once again committed an act of kidnapping. This time, they took Electra and Etcetera. Veronica could hear their screams but covered her ears and remained where she was until Macavity left after fighting with a couple of the toms. Once the fiend was gone, Asparagus opened the trunk a crack and said to her, "You can come out now. He's gone."

Still a little rattled, Veronica stepped out. Everyone wondered what Macavity wanted with the two kittens and how they would rescue them. Just like last year, Tugger started to talk of Mistoffelees. As she heard Mistoffelees' name, Veronica smiled and started to straighten her fur quickly, trying to make it look perfect. Looking up, she saw Mistoffelees appear and couldn't keep her eyes off of him for a second. When he started to sing, she sighed and touched her chest where her heart was. Taking a brief look at her friend, Victoria saw that Veronica wasn't lip-syncing when every cat was singing and her eyes were dreamy.

At that moment, Mistoffelees looked for two assistants for his trick. The young females raised their hand but he chose Victoria and Veronica. Veronica's eyes glimmered at Mistoffelees as she and Victoria allowed him to put a drape over them.

They were somehow moved behind a wall of garbage as Electra and Etcetera took their place under the drape. As they made their way back, Victoria asked, "Veronica … do you like Mistoffelees?"

Veronica looked away and smiled embarrassedly. As Mistoffelees led them back into the open, Victoria thought about what she just learned. She knew Veronica's feelings would pose a problem because while Mistoffelees was Quaxo's phantom personality, it was Quaxo who cared for Veronica. As Quaxo regained possession of his body, Victoria wondered how he would react if he knew Veronica's feelings. But she decided to not say anything in order to avoid hurting Quaxo's feelings.

Finally the Jellicle Ball was coming to an end and Old Deuteronomy had made his choice as to who would be reborn. Asparagus made Veronica sit in front of the busted car.

"You shouldn't ask. You still have a life to live."

Veronica looked away and nodded as Asparagus went with the group in front of Old Deuteronomy. At the sound of the chant, she looked up and saw that Asparagus had been chosen. Her eyes grew wide and became teary as she shook her head. She quickly went to Asparagus and said silently, "Father, don't go … please."

Asparagus was surprised at what the first word was but said, "I was chosen, Veronica. I must."

Struggling with her tears, Veronica hugged Asparagus. He was surprised at her actions but hugged her back. Then he broke the hug and said, "Watch over Etcetera for me."

Veronica nodded as Asparagus and Old Deuteronomy picked their way to the tire. Veronica would have grabbed Asparagus again but Munkustrap held her back. She struggled to get free but Munkustrap held her tightly until the tire raised higher than she could reach. When that happened, Veronica broke free and tried to reach Asparagus but with no luck. As the stairway to the Heaviside Layer came down and Asparagus started to ascend, she broke down and cried. Asparagus looked down at Veronica and reached to her as he climbed. Looking up and straining for him, Veronica sang out with all her heart, "Life to the Everlasting Cat!"

She knew what she just did but no other cat realized because her voice was lost in the others. Unable to take it, she collapsed and cried her heart out.

Quaxo approached her tenderly and asked, "Veronica … are you all right?"

Looking up with teary eyes, Veronica barely nodded as Quaxo helped her up. But she cried a little more. Quaxo hugged her a little and Veronica accepted his touch. Etcetera and Victoria noticed Veronica's accepting demeanor and joined the two cats. Barely raising her head, Veronica saw Rumpleteazer looking at her with an eyebrow raised with attitude. Veronica smiled tearily and winked at her tiger-striped friend.

As the sun was starting to climb up in the sky, Jellylorum approached the four friends and said, "Let's go home."

From behind her, Mungojerrie said, "Jellylorum, I don't think they're ready. You go on home. I'll take them home when they're ready."

Jellylorum decided that he was right, nodded, and left. Rumpleteazer, Jemima, Electra, Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, and Plato joined the five cats. They all sat down as Mungojerrie went to tell the other cats that he would take them all home later that morning. Jemima asked Veronica, "Are you okay?"

Veronica sniffed and nodded as she wiped away her tears. Tumblebrutus said, "I don't blame her. It's going to be a rough time for the four of you."

Rumpleteazer smacked the back of his head. "Big help," she scoffed.

Plato agreed. "Tumblebrutus, you should keep such thoughts to yourself."

Tumblebrutus rolled his eyes as he rubbed the back of his head. Etcetera noticed that Pouncival's brow was creased in thought.

"What are you thinking of, Pouncival?"

Pouncival said, "Well … it seems silly but … I was just wondering where Asparagus got his name from."

Quaxo said, "Who knows? Who knows where any of our names come from?"

Electra nodded. "That's true. The only exception is that we know where Veronica's name came from. Victoria named her off the top of her white head."

"Ringmenka," sounded an unfamiliar female voice.

Rumpleteazer smirked and nodded at Veronica. "It's about time."

The other kittens swiveled to look dumbfoundedly at Veronica, who smiled and said in a first-class English cat accent, "My name is Ringmenka."

Her friends didn't expect their "mute" friend to start talking. They started and backed up a little. Mungojerrie, having just returned to the circle, said, "So … you've finally told everyone your true name. Now we can stop calling you by that 'replacement' name."

Veronica, or rather Ringmenka, chuckled. "Come now, Mungojerrie. I happened to like that name. But I do prefer to be called by my true name."

Ringmenka saw that her kitten friends were stunned. She asked innocently, "What?"

Electra pointed at the red Jellicle and said, "Y-Y-Y-You can talk! When did that happen?"

Ringmenka smiled. "I've always been able to talk."

Jemima drew a little nearer and asked, "Then why didn't you?"

Ringmenka looked away. "An older tom taught me to never speak without his permission. I was just obeying his rule."

Pouncival asked, "Who was this tom?"

Ringmenka just shuddered for the answer. Acknowledging it was none of their business, Victoria asked, "Um … Ringmenka … why were you crying just now?"

Ringmenka sighed and looked up into the lightening sky. "Asparagus … Father … is gone. Over this past year, I had come to see him as my father. I trusted him. But … because I was obeying that tom's rule … and because I was haunted by old memories … I never got to tell him."

Plato shook his head. "I think you did tell him. You hugged him and let him hug you back. You also stayed with him this whole night when before you couldn't be in the same room with him. Why did you do that, anyway?"

Ringmenka laughed softly. "It was a non-forward but comfortable way of telling him that I trusted him. But I never got to tell him properly."

Mungojerrie shook his head. "That's not true. I was nearby when you called him Father. He knows."

Ringmenka dipped her head just a little in reply. As no other cats remained in the junkyard, Mungojerrie said, "Come. Rumpleteazer and I will take you kittens home."

Plato stepped behind Victoria and said, "I'll take this one home, if you don't mind."

Victoria was now a fully grown cat and, therefore, could move in with Plato. The mates left, their fingers intertwined. Ringmenka shook her head. "I can't wait until that happens to me."

Seeing Etcetera and Quaxo's startled looks, Ringmenka grinned. "It's not that I want to move out. I just want to get a mate."

With that, Tumblebrutus said, "I'll take Electra and Pouncival home."

The three Jellicles left the junkyard. Looking at the red Jellicle, Etcetera asked, "So who was this tom?"

Ringmenka didn't answer and left the junkyard with her friends trailing behind her. When they arrived home, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer left with Jemima as the three other cats squeezed in through the window. Once inside, Quaxo went in search of Jellylorum. When the two young queens were alone again, Etcetera asked again, "Who was this tom?"

Ringmenka pretended that she didn't hear the younger cat as she started to clean herself. Etcetera kept asking and that annoyed Ringmenka greatly. By the time Jellylorum entered with Quaxo, Ringmenka had had it with Etcetera's questions. To shut the younger queen up, Ringmenka scratched her across the face. Jellylorum was shocked as Etcetera ran to her.

"Veronica, what is the matter with you? You had no right to scratch Etcetera like that!"

Ringmenka just crossed her arms and glared. Jellylorum pushed opened the window and said to Ringmenka, "Get out … and never come back."

Ringmenka calmly stood up and sauntered up to Jellylorum. Staring at the older queen with defiance, Ringmenka said, "Gladly," and somersaulted down to the ground.

Jellylorum was surprised that "Veronica" could talk but had to see to Etcetera, who was holding her face in pain. As she attended to her daughter, Quaxo asked, "What happened? What made her react like that?"

Jellylorum led Etcetera to her bed and she said, "I don't know. But I want you two to make me a promise. Never go looking for Veronica."

Etcetera nodded and murmured, "I promise."

But Quaxo was not happy. "What? Not go looking for my friend?"

Jellylorum looked at him. "That's what I said. Don't go looking for Veronica. She's dangerous."

Quaxo hissed, "Ringmenka is not! How dare you tell me to say away from my best friend!"

With that, he ran out of the room, leaving Jellylorum and Etcetera to wonder what had possessed him so.


	7. Confusions and Broken Hearts

Running from Family

By Actress of Broadway

Edited by Skimbleshanks the Railway CAT

I don't own "CATS." I just own the new cats.

Chapter 7: Confusions and Broken Hearts

A week later, Quaxo was still upset with Jellylorum. He wanted to find Ringmenka but his Mother forbade him and Etcetera from doing that. Etcetera was fine with that since she was still recovering from the scratch. As she recovered from the sting, she told all her friends what Ringmenka did. In turn, her friends told all the adults what they learned about the red feline. When they learned the truth, none of the cats wanted to look for the red Jellicle. But they didn't know that she was closer than they thought.

Quaxo was wandering around his neighborhood aimlessly one day when he heard a familiar voice call out, "Quaxo … Quaxo! Over here!"

Quaxo looked to his right and Ringmenka's head popped up out of the bushes. Quaxo smiled. "Hi there!"

Ringmenka motioned for him to join her. Quaxo ducked under the bushes and asked, "Why are we hiding?"

Ringmenka started to walk and Quaxo followed her as she answered, "It's for your image. None of the cats around here will want to be around you if they knew you were talking to me."

Quaxo chuckled. "That is true. You've quite a reputation right now."

Ringmenka scoffed. "I don't care."

"You should. Etcetera is pretty hurt by what you did."

Ringmenka slightly smirked. "It was the only way to shut her up. That kitten can talk up a storm. It gets very annoying after a while."

Quaxo stopped for a moment. "You still shouldn't have scratched her. That was uncalled for."

Ringmenka paused for a moment and looked at Quaxo with no emotion in her eyes. Then she just shrugged and continued on.

"Would you walk me home?"

Puzzled by her lack of emotion, Quaxo said, "Uh … sure. Where do you live now?"

Ringmenka chuckled. "I moved into the junkyard."

"What? I was there just the other day. I didn't see you."

Ringmenka smiled and looked at Quaxo with a small glimmer in her eyes. "But I saw you."

Quaxo felt his face grow hot as Ringmenka giggled and made for the junkyard. Quaxo followed her, now even more puzzled about the look in her eyes. He considered her actions all the way to the junkyard. He let Ringmenka lead him to a secluded corner. Set up there were a couple of mattresses. Ringmenka went to them and flopped on top of them. Quaxo chuckled. "I thought you didn't like beds."

Ringmenka laid on her back and let her head hang over the edge. "Well … this is the only alternative for sleeping. The newspapers around here are much too dirty for me to sleep in."

She patted next to her and Quaxo sat next to her.

"Ringmenka," he asked, "how is your new life?"

Ringmenka rolled on her stomach and looked away. "N-Never better. I'm on my own, I can do whatever I want, I'm away from Etcetera, which is pure bliss…"

"But are you happy?" Quaxo pressed.

Ringmenka sighed. "Not really. I mean … I love living here. But … due to what I did … and the fact that no one wants to find me … I'm very lonely."

Quaxo jumped down to the ground and moved into Ringmenka's line of sight. "What if I come visit you every week?"

Ringmenka looked at him in surprise. "Really? But won't you get in trouble with Jellylorum?"

Quaxo shook his head. "I'm considered a fully grown tom now. I'm only staying with Mother to help with Etcetera. But I'm leaving as soon as I get a mate. I want to have someone to live with. I don't like to be lonely."

Ringmenka smiled. "You would really visit me?"

Quaxo nodded. "Of course. You're my best friend. Besides … I miss you."

Ringmenka felt her face heat but smiled. "I would like your visits. Meet me at the end of the week."

Quaxo smiled and nodded. Ringmenka said, "You better get home. Jellylorum's probably wondering where you are right now."

Quaxo nodded and left. Ringmenka watched him until he was out of sight and sighed. "How'd I get so lucky as to have a friend like him?"

For the next four months, Quaxo visited Ringmenka at the end of the week in her area of the junkyard. She was always glad to see him and disappointed whenever he left for the week. But they had a fun time. They explored the junkyard, chasing the mice and rats. They watched the Pollicles' fights and laughed at the brainless creatures. But most of the time, they just talked. The two talked about a lot of subjects and grew very close.

It was during one of those talks at Quaxo told Ringmenka that he and Mistoffelees shared the same body. Quaxo explained that he was the dominant and Mistoffelees was the phantom side who only came out when Quaxo let him out. Ringmenka was surprised to hear this but still accepted her friend.

But after he told her that Mistoffelees was his other self, Quaxo noticed that Ringmenka was starting to act a little strange. She kept staring at him with a far-away look in her eyes. She started to act distant, not wanting him to get too close both physically and emotionally. But every time he brought it up, she would deny that she acted unusual.

Finally Ringmenka completely changed one day. Quaxo was telling her about how Etcetera was doing when he noticed that she wasn't paying any attention. She was looking up into the sky and seemed to thinking about something else. "Ringmenka? What are you thinking about?"

Ringmenka sat up and turned her back to Quaxo.

"Are you okay?"

Ringmenka sighed and said, "This is very difficult to say but …"

"What?"

Ringmenka lowered her head and said quietly, "You need to leave."

Quaxo was shocked. "What? What do you mean, leave?"

Ringmenka scooted away from Quaxo. "Please … you must leave. And never come back."

Quaxo was surprised at what Ringmenka was saying. She wasn't like this usually. "What brought this on?"

Ringmenka snapped, "I'm sorry but you have to leave!"

Quaxo backed up but then sighed. He jumped off the mattresses and turned to leave.

"I'm sorry … but this is for the best."

Quaxo turned around and looked at her. She was lying on her side and her back was to him. He said, "Are you sure you want me to leave?"

Ringmenka nodded and Quaxo left. Once he was out of her hearing range, he wondered aloud, "What happened to her?"

A familiar voice rang out, "Don't you want to know?"

Quaxo looked to his right and saw Mistoffelees sitting on a wooden box with his signature smile on his face. He wasn't really there, physically. It was all in Quaxo's mind. If any other cat were around, they would have seen Quaxo talking to thin air. But Quaxo could see his other personality and answered, "Of course I want to know. But she won't tell me."

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes and jumped down from the box. "Quaxo, Quaxo, Quaxo … come on. You want to know why she won't tell you? You're too nice, that's why."

"What's wrong with that?"

"For one thing, it gets you nowhere in life."

Quaxo scoffed. "In my opinion, being nice is better than being vague and aloof!"

Mistoffelees chuckled. "Quaxo … you're kidding yourself. I'm much more popular than you."

Quaxo groaned. "Look, let's not argue about this for the hundredth time. What are we going to do with Ringmenka?"

Mistoffelees looked his dominant self over and smirked. "You like her, don't you?"

Quaxo shrugged. "Of course I like her. She's my best friend."

Mistoffelees shook his head. "No … it's more than that. You want to be her mate."

Quaxo felt his face get extra hot. "I what?"

Mistoffelees chuckled. "It is so obvious … and it's equally obvious that she feels the same for you." He then blinked in surprise. "Did I just help you?"

Quaxo didn't hear the second part for his brain grabbed with a vice-like grip the idea of Ringmenka feeling the same. "Then why did she push me away like that?"

Mistoffelees smirked again. "Go and find out."

"How?"

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes. "Amateur. Stay in the shadows but be close enough to hear."

Quaxo didn't feel comfortable abut this but he wanted to know what was wrong with his friend. He crouched down and slunk close to the mattresses where Ringmenka lay. Mistoffelees listened closely as well with great interest.

Ringmenka sighed. "I hope Quaxo isn't too hurt by me making him leave. But … it's for the best. These visits have given me nothing but a great deal of confusion. I mean … Quaxo is my best friend in the whole world. He means everything to me. But … his other personality, Mistoffelees … I've loved him since the moment I saw him. However … I'm starting to care for Quaxo the same. I have to choose one. But … which one?"

Eyes wide, Quaxo stole away. Once he was out of Ringmenka's hearing range, he covered his mouth with his hand. "That's why she sent me away?"

Mistoffelees, on the other hand, was impressed. "Wow. Who would have thought that a female would love me like that? This is a first."

Quaxo was not amused and glared at his other self. "How can you say such a thing like that? Because of you, I lost my best friend!"

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes. "Just give me dominant control."

"Why?"

Mistoffelees smirked. "I can make the little red kitty go after you instead of me … even though I'm the better catch."

Though he was insulted by the last comment, Quaxo nodded and surrendered control of his body to Mistoffelees.

Ringmenka remained on her side, drawing circles on the mattress with her claw. She was really upset but convinced herself that this was for the best. "Quaxo will get over it. So will I. So what if I don't see him again? It's for the best."

She continued to wallow in self-pity for a while. She sighed deeply and had started to fall asleep when she heard soft footsteps approaching. She sighed again. Without looking, she said, "Quaxo, I thought I told you to leave."

A familiar yet foreign voice said, "Now, that's not a nice thing to say … especially since we've never fully met."

Raising her eyebrow, Ringmenka glanced over her shoulder. To her great surprise, Mistoffelees stood before her. Eyes wide, she jerked to a sitting position and said nervously, "M-M-Mistoffelees. I-I-I-I thought you were … Quaxo."

Mistoffelees shrugged. "I'm used to that."

With that comment, he flipped onto the mattresses, landing right behind Ringmenka. She chortled quietly as she nonchalantly started to straighten the fur on her head. Without removing his gaze from her face, Mistoffelees reached behind him and pulled a long purple ribbon from nothing. He draped it around Ringmenka's neck. "There. That looks good on you."

Ringmenka smiled and giggled softly. In the back of Mistoffelees' mind, Quaxo said, 'What are you doing? You're supposed to make her like me, not you! You're flirting with her!'

Mistoffelees just told Quaxo, 'I know what I'm doing.'

Flashing his signature smile at Ringmenka, making her grin widen, Mistoffelees sat down next to her. She seemed nervous and Mistoffelees decided to make her even more nervous. He conjured up a small rose and gave it to Ringmenka. She took it and said, "Um … why all the gifts?"

Mistoffelees shrugged. "Just because. No real reason."

Taking a breath, Ringmenka asked, "Are these … courting gifts?"

Mistoffelees froze for a moment, not expecting that question. Ringmenka turned to him and said, "If they are, then I expect. I've had my eye on you ever since I first laid eyes on you. I see no other cat. Please … I need to know that you can care for me that way."

Mistoffelees could tell by the look in her eyes that she was being truthful. But he had to carry out his plan. He smirked and said, "You want me to tell you how I feel about you?"

Ringmenka nodded and Mistoffelees said flat out, "I don't like you."

Ringmenka's face fell as Mistoffelees continued. "First of all, I barely know you. I'm not going to chase after a stranger. Second, you are extremely bizarre. You're mute for a whole year and then all of a sudden you can speak? That's not normal. I'm not about to be with you."

Ringmenka couldn't handle what he was saying. She turned her head and said woodenly, "Go away."

Mistoffelees nodded but then said, "Before I go, I have this to say. Forget about me. Go after Quaxo … even though I'm the better cat to chase."

Ringmenka yelled, "Get out of my sight!"

Mistoffelees shrugged a little and left. Once he was out of sight, Quaxo took over and said to Mistoffelees, "How could you be so cruel to her like that?"

Mistoffelees just shrugged. "If it makes her forget me …"

Quaxo hissed and started to head home when he heard crying. He went back and saw Ringmenka lying face-down on her mistresses, crying. Mistoffelees pointed out, "There, see? She's forgetting me already."

Quaxo started to go to his friend but Mistoffelees said, "No, don't go to her. If she sees you, she'll think of me." He then blinked in surprise again. "I have to stop talking."

Quaxo knew that Mistoffelees was right and left the junkyard, which was very hard.


	8. Returning to Family and Friends

Running from Family

By Actress of Broadway

Edited by Skimbleshanks the Railway CAT

I don't own "CATS." I just own the new cats.

Chapter 8: Returning to Family and Friends

Two months had passed since Quaxo learned why Ringmenka sent him away and Mistoffelees rejected her. Quaxo was very worried about her. At first, he didn't want to go in fear of her banishing him. Also, he wasn't speaking to Mistoffelees because he was very upset at his phantom personality.

But soon, Quaxo couldn't help himself. He went to Ringmenka's corner at the end of the week. He thought that he would talk to her and tell her that he knew her problem and that he was all right. He knew that he would have to lie about his feelings but he thought that it was the best thing for her to hear. If he told the truth that he was hurt, he knew that the red Jellicle that he greatly cared for would be devastated. Shaking that image from his mind, he turned the corner to where he could see the mattresses where Ringmenka slept. But she wasn't there.

Worried, Quaxo jumped up on top of the mattresses and looked around. Stealing a look at the ground behind the mattresses, he saw something. He bent down and picked up the rose that Mistoffelees gave Ringmenka. It was now black, crumbled, and withered. Quaxo became even more worried and leaped down. He searched the junkyard until he collapsed from running and caught his breath. He then realized that Ringmenka was gone. He hung his head, got up, and left, dropping the withered Rose onto the ground.

When he left the junkyard, he ran into Rumpleteazer. She asked, "What were you doing in the junkyard?"

Quaxo didn't answer and started to head for his home.

"Couldn't find her, could you?"

Quaxo stopped and faced Rumpleteazer, a little confused from his daze. "Find who?"

Rumpleteazer smirked. "I know, Quaxo. I know that you have been seeing Ringmenka for about four months."

Quaxo's eyes widened. He had assumed that only he knew about Ringmenka's whereabouts for the past six months so he put on the mask of ignorance. "Uh … what are you talking about?"

Rumpleteazer chuckled. "I've known all along that Ringmenka has been staying at the junkyard."

"How did you know?"

Rumpleteazer chuckled some more. "Because I was the one who told her to stay there. She doesn't have another home to go to."

She then turned the conversation to a serious matter. "But right now, I don't know where she is. Ever since Mistoffelees rejected her … "

Quaxo interrupted. "Wait. How do you know about that?"

Rumpleteazer gave a casual shrug. "I bring her food every week. How else would she be able to survive? There aren't enough rats and mice around to help her function day to day. The last time I saw her, which was sometime last month, she broke down and told me everything from when she sent you away to when she told Mistoffelees to leave."

"Then why didn't you say anything to me?"

"Because Ringmenka begged me not to tell you. She didn't want you to know her dilemma. She wanted to tell you herself. But now who knows where she is?"

Quaxo suggested, "Maybe she went back to her original home."

Rumpleteazer scoffed. "Her original home? No way. She would never go back there … even if it was the only option she had left."

Quaxo tilted his head a little. "Why not?"

Rumpleteazer shook her head. "I can't tell you. Let Ringmenka tell you herself when you see her again. But don't bring it up. She'll never want to talk about it then. Don't ask me why. That's just how her mind works."

Quaxo nodded and asked, "No idea where she is?"

Rumpleteazer shook her head. "If I knew, I would tell you. I know how much you care for her. But I will tell you this … if she comes back … she'll go to you first. You're her best friend … and she does care for you a great deal. She told me herself."

With that, Rumpleteazer left and Quaxo thought about what she just said. He knew that Ringmenka thought very highly of him. But would she go to him first? Still wondering about that, he headed home.

---

Ringmenka's whereabouts remained unknown for the next four months. Quaxo grew very worried but knew that he couldn't find her without any clues. He never discussed his worries with his family or friends. However they could tell that something was bothering him.

One day, Quaxo was lying around the house with Etcetera and Jellylorum in the other room. As he was starting to drift off to sleep, he heard tapping at the window. He looked up and saw a white hand with a red arm. He smiled, quickly went to the window, and opened it. Ringmenka's head slowly came into view. Quaxo smiled even more. "Hi. I've missed you."

Ringmenka slightly smiled. "I've missed you too."

She sighed and head-rubbed his arm. Quaxo helped her up but then froze. Ringmenka was wearing the purple ribbon Mistoffelees gave her. It was in a crisscross fashion at the front of her neck. The ribbon was held in place by a broken pin. Fur standing up on the back of his neck, he asked, "Where did you get that?"

Ringmenka bit her lower lip and touched the ribbon. "It's … something a cat I like gave me. Listen, is your mother around? I need to talk to her."

Quaxo pointed silently to the next room and Ringmenka left to find Jellylorum. Rubbing his temples, Quaxo looked on the bureau to his right where he saw Mistoffelees sitting. "You didn't do anything. She still loves you over me."

Mistoffelees just looked at Quaxo with no emotion and shrugged lightly. "I can't help it if she likes me better than you. I can't argue with her taste."

Quaxo hissed and jumped down to the ground. Mistoffelees looked at Quaxo and said, "Look, I didn't ask her to fall for me. I never really knew she was there until I selected her and your sister ten months ago."

Quaxo ignored his other personality and went to the doorway where Jellylorum and Ringmenka were talking. He took a little peek to watch the interaction. Ringmenka said, "Please let me come back! I don't have a home to go to."

Jellylorum shook her head. "I cannot. You harmed my youngest daughter. I cannot allow you to be near her."

Ringmenka pleaded, "Please. I beg you. You're my family. I miss you … and Quaxo … I even miss Etcetera."

"I assumed you hated her."

Ringmenka shook her head. "I didn't. I don't. I'm just … not good with controlling my emotions … and I've never been around anyone like her. But I do like Etcetera. Even though she's a little annoying at times, she … adds flavor to my life. Please … take me back. I'm sorry. I will never harm her again, I promise."

At the doorway where Quaxo was, Etcetera joined her brother. "What's going on?" she whispered.

Quaxo said, "Ringmenka's back … and she wants to be in our family again."

Etcetera smiled. "Good. I miss her."

Quaxo was surprised and looked down at his sister. "You do? Even after she scratched you?"

Etcetera shrugged expansively. "Well … maybe I went overboard with asking her … and I'm not the type to hate another cat. You know that. Besides … she's fun to be around … even if she pushes me away all the time."

Quaxo chuckled. "I know. She said that she doesn't hate you. Apparently she never did."

"I know. I heard that part. I just moved here to hear better."

Just then, Jellylorum entered the room and saw them. Etcetera giggled and asked, "So … is she coming back?"

Jellylorum shook her head. "I haven't decided yet."

Quaxo begged, "Please take her back. I miss her."

Etcetera nodded. "I miss her too."

Jellylorum looked at her kittens. "You miss her … after what she did?"

Etcetera said, "We can look past that. She's sorry and promises not to do it again. Please!"

Quaxo added, "Besides, she doesn't have any other place to go."

Jellylorum looked into the other room where Ringmenka waited for an answer. Jellylorum sighed and said, "Fine. She can stay. But the first sign of trouble, she's leaving." With that, she left the room.

Ringmenka grinned as Etcetera and Quaxo joined her. The red Jellicle grimaced at Etcetera's scars and said, "I'm sorry about that."

Etcetera waved it off. "Don't worry about it."

Ringmenka then surprised them by asking, "Well, Etcetera … aren't you going to hug me?"

Etcetera said, "I thought you didn't like it when I hugged you."

"Only when I didn't expect it. Since I asked, I'll be fine."

The younger queen grinned and gave her friend a hug. Ringmenka smiled but then saw Quaxo staring at her ribbon. Her face fell and she looked away. Quaxo turned and slowly left the room.

---

That night, Quaxo was hanging out on the balcony. He was still upset at the fact that Ringmenka still couldn't forget Mistoffelees even though he rejected her. As he heaved himself up to go inside, he stole a peek at the roof and saw Ringmenka lying on her back with her left hand behind her head and her right playing with the ribbon. He jumped up to the roof and asked, "What are you doing out here in the cold?"

Ringmenka looked at him and said, "I could ask you the same thing."

Quaxo lay down next to her and said, "I sometimes come out here for some peace and quiet."

Ringmenka slightly nodded. The two young cats lounged where they were for a while until Quaxo thought of something. "Say … your coming of age Jellicle Ball is in two months, isn't it?"

Ringmenka just nodded. Quaxo asked, "Do you want any particular tom to approach you?"

Ringmenka looked away and sighed. "Well … I have two. But … I don't know which I care for the most."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, one of the toms is you … and the other … is your other side, Mistoffelees."

Quaxo knew this already but feigned ignorance. "Really?"

Ringmenka lowered her eyes. "Yes. I know I should only care for one or the other. However … that's easier said than done. You're my best friend in all of the tribe. But I've had my eye on Mistoffelees for about two years now."

That surprised Quaxo for Mistoffelees said that he didn't notice her until almost a year ago and he hadn't been out before that time. But Ringmenka continued before he could ask. "Lately, I've been developing feelings for you. So now … I don't know what to do."

Quaxo sat up. "Will you choose one of us? Because you shouldn't love two cats like that … especially if one is just another personality in the other's body."

Ringmenka nodded and sat up as well. "I know. I promise; I'll make my choice at the Jellicle Ball."

"You promise?" Off her nod, Quaxo stood up. "Come on. We should get to bed."

Ringmenka nodded. "I'll be a moment."

Quaxo nodded and went inside. Ringmenka laid back down and sighed. "Asparagus … I could really use you now. I'm don't know what to do."

Just then, she saw a shooting star flash past. She took it as a sign from Asparagus and smiled. Sighing, she got up and went inside.

Once she was inside, Ringmenka shivered at the cold. Out of habit, she grabbed a sheet of newspaper but then stopped. Thinking about what she was doing, she put the sheet back and went to the bed where Quaxo and Etcetera were getting ready for bed. Looking up, Etcetera queried, "You going to sleep?"

Ringmenka nodded and asked, "Um … may I … join you two?"

The two siblings were surprised at this. Quaxo asked, "Are you sure? You've never wanted to join us before."

Ringmenka nodded. Etcetera pulled her in and went right to sleep. Shaking her head, Ringmenka went easily to sleep behind the younger queen. Quaxo looked at her for a moment until he dropped off to sleep behind the red Jellicle with his arm curled around her waist. Ringmenka felt it and sighed in her sleep.


	9. Ringmenka’s Origins

Running from Family

By Actress of Broadway

Edited by Skimbleshanks the Railway CAT

I don't own "CATS." I just own the new cats.

Chapter 9: Ringmenka's Origins

Over the next two months, Quaxo and Etcetera helped Ringmenka get on the tribe's good side again. It wasn't an easy task to accomplish. The adults didn't trust her around the kittens. The kittens didn't trust her at all. But with some extra help from Victoria, Rumpleteazer, and Mungojerrie, Ringmenka regained the trust of almost all of the cats. Coricopat and Tantomile still didn't trust her for some unknown reason. They always tensed up and stalked off whenever they saw her.

Over time, everyone noticed a few differences about the red cat. She refused to take off the purple ribbon and refused to tell anyone who gave it to her. She was able to be near Skimbleshanks. He could even take her hand and she wouldn't react. Plato gained her full trust as well. However Alonzo still had no luck. He was able to touch her without her reacting but she still stubbornly refused to leave him alone with Jemima. Yet the red Jellicle refused to say why she was like that.

But despite the fact that she fully trusted everyone now, Ringmenka still held onto some beliefs of hers. She said that Tugger was not acting his age and that was a big turnoff for her, despite the fact that she still thought he was very cute. Therefore, she continued to walk haughtily away whenever Etcetera and Electra started talking about him. She still thought Pouncival and Tumblebrutus were immature since they could rarely sit still. But she was able tolerate them.

She also said what she thought of Bustopher Jones. Jennyanydots was curious and asked the young queen about her views on the Brummell of cats. Ringmenka said that she didn't see anything special about him. She just saw an overweight black cat with spats, nothing more. When Jennyanydots tried to explain that the cats looked up to him because he was the richest cat to ever visit the junkyard, Ringmenka's response was, "So?" The gumbie cat tried to persuade Ringmenka but the young Jellicle stubbornly held on to her beliefs and Jennyanydots had to quit.

---

Finally Ringmenka's coming of age Jellicle Ball had arrived. As the family was getting ready to leave, Etcetera asked, "Are you ready for your coming of age Ball?"

Ringmenka smiled minutely and nodded. "Yes, I am."

Etcetera then asked, "Are you hoping for a certain cat to approach you? Who is it?"

Ringmenka bit her lower lip and stole a glance at Quaxo. Quaxo just gazed moodily at her ribbon and left the room. Etcetera squealed. "It's my brother? Neat! I just know he'll approach you."

Ringmenka just barely nodded and murmured, "I hope so."

When the family started for the junkyard, Quaxo approached Ringmenka. "Have you come to a decision yet?"

Ringmenka sighed and shook her head. "Not yet. But I will. I promise."

Quaxo just nodded and didn't say anything else. Ringmenka lowered her eyes and looked away. She had been thinking about that subject ever since she and Quaxo had talked on the roof. The decision was not easy for she cared about both personalities. But she also knew that she had to choose only one. She figured that she would sort it out before the mating dance.

Before long, the Jellicle Ball was underway. Ringmenka took Asparagus' place in the opening song. Listening, the cats heard that she had an adult singing voice. However some of the adults also realized that her voice sounded quite a bit like Griddlebone's. That made them even more suspicious about her.

But as the song went on, Ringmenka started to show a side of her that no one had ever seen. She was smiling brightly during the whole song. She was no longer hiding in the back. Instead, she tried to be in front as much as she could. She even did the high note with Jennyanydots, which surprised everyone. At the end of the song, she was between Etcetera and Victoria and her friends could tell that she loved being in the front. Just then, she noticed that a woman was watching and drew everyone's attention to her. She and Munkustrap thought that it was rather interesting that the lady had never heard of a Jellicle cat. In fact, Ringmenka looked downright insulted.

As two years ago, the cats explained to the lady about the Naming of Cats. Those who were near Ringmenka noticed a few changes. She looked and sounded like she was in a trance. When they told of another name that is unusual, her words were forceful but settled down when they told of why they have the second name. When she said the word "pride," the word came out very throaty, almost like a purr. Towards the end, she left the group and went to the corner, waiting for the cue.

Finally she stood up and started her solo dance. While she was dancing, she continued to think about whether it was Mistoffelees or Quaxo she loved the most. She couldn't think of an answer and it greatly discouraged her. But another thought rang in her mind as the end of her dance was getting close. It was tradition for the brother to send the young queen off, like Quaxo did with Victoria two years ago and Pouncival with Electra last year. She didn't have a brother. As she ended her dance, she closed her eyes and hoped for the best.

She heard someone run to her and made her strike the final pose. She felt a hand rub her "kitten" side off of her and sat up to see who it was. To her surprise, it was Mungojerrie. She smiled as he sang the invitation to the Jellicle Ball. They danced a little and she said a silent thank you. Mungojerrie just smiled to her.

This time, Ringmenka got more involved in the Ball. She took Jellylorum's place for Jennyanydots. Nonetheless, she sniggered at the other cats dressed as rats and weevils. When asked why, she simply said that she thought they looked ridiculous. But she still enjoyed being a part of the song.

When Tugger came out, Ringmenka rolled her eyes and watched him from on top of the car with half amusement and half disgust. She agreed with Quaxo, saying that Tugger was "a terrible bore." She tried to ignore him but that was rather hard. During the break in singing, Tugger went to her and she looked away. Grinning, he playfully scratched her down the length of her back with both hands. She cringed at his touch and hissed and took a swipe at him when he went on to flirt with the other kittens. When the singing resumed, she decided to just have fun and join the females, despite the fact that she didn't enjoy his flirt.

At Bustopher Jones' arrival, Ringmenka rolled her eyes and groaned. She didn't even try to hide her annoyance. She refused to sing with everyone and kept looking at everyone with displeasure and crossed arms. She did stay with the females but she didn't show respect. Instead, she laid on her stomach and had her head on her hand. She made it quite clear that she was bored to tears. Jellylorum and Jennyanydots told her to sit up but the young cat refused, saying that she didn't kiss up to anyone. When Jennyanydots continued to sing about him, Ringmenka didn't pay any attention. She just found a string of yarn and played with it, rolling her eyes at everyone.

As normally happened, Macavity's alert went off and Ringmenka reacted before anything happened, covering herself with a nearby blanket. She ran for cover just as fast as she did the year before when Demeter alerted everyone. Munkustrap was still very suspicious about her actions, especially since she didn't explain them when he asked.

After the cats ambushed Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer stealing a few things, Quaxo, Coricopat, and Tantomile sensed that their leader was coming. As Munkustrap sang about Old Deuteronomy, he noticed that Ringmenka was not around. However he shrugged it off, thinking that she was still hiding after the Macavity scare.

But to his and everyone else's surprise, Ringmenka came out from behind the oven and sang the second half. Munkustrap approached her, asking her with his eyes if she trusted the Jellicle leader. As she sang, the red Jellicle just nodded. Munkustrap took her hand and led her out in the open where they sang the chorus together. When Old Deuteronomy arrived, Ringmenka put her arms in front of her chest in her "X" position, looking a little nervous. When he looked at her, however, she smiled, lowered her arms, and bowed.

The peace didn't last, though. Another Macavity alert rang out. This time, there was something different. Ringmenka didn't react beforehand and Demeter didn't scream the fiend's name. Everyone was greatly confused by this and cowered near the edges of the open area. Ringmenka stayed near Munkustrap, poised for attack. Munkustrap tensed up, looking for the enemy of all cats. He didn't have to wait long.

A brightly colored _young_ cat jumped down. He looked about Plato's age. He looked exactly like Macavity. But he had a white tail. Demeter looked confused about who this tom was. Ringmenka, on the other hand, backed up and her eyes grew wide with fear. Mungojerrie got in front of her and hissed. Rumpleteazer hissed as well. Munkustrap faced the young tom and asked forcefully, "Who are you?"

The brightly colored tom looked at Munkustrap and bowed. "Good evening … Munkustrap. My name is Anonmusent."

Munkustrap's eyebrow raised. "How do you know my name … and why do you look like Macavity?"

The tom called Anonmusent smirked. "I have heard a great deal about you … and about all the other cats in this tribe as well. As to why I look like the Hidden Paw … there is a very simple reason for that. He is my Father … and Griddlebone is my Mother … which is where my tail came from."

All but Ringmenka, Mungojerrie, and Rumpleteazer reacted in surprise. They had no idea that Macavity had a son. Anonmusent smirked evilly. "I am a little surprised that you don't recognize me. I helped Father with his little deception two years ago. How else would he be in two places at once, in the corner and approaching you in disguise? I was the one who pointed Father out to you." He then chuckled. "I still couldn't believe that you cats fell for that trick."

Munkustrap's fur stood up a little. Looking around, Anonmusent saw Etcetera hiding behind Tugger and Electra hiding behind Tumblebrutus. Anonmusent smirked arrogantly. "Ah … there you two are. Father was supposed to give them to me as a gift last year but they disappeared. Too bad … I would have had fun with you two."

The cats reacted to his pronouncement. Electra and Etcetera shivered and cowered even deeper behind the toms. Raking the junkyard with his glance, Anonmusent's eyes fell on Ringmenka and he smiled with cruel joy. To Mungojerrie the son of the fiend hissed, "Move out of the way … or face my Father's claws the next time you see him."

Mungojerrie refused to move but felt Ringmenka put her hand on his shoulder. Catching her gaze and nodding, he stepped behind Ringmenka, who tried to stand tall but still looked terrified. Anonmusent then said to the young queen, "Ringmenka … how long has it been? Two years? It's been far too long."

Munkustrap looked at her and asked, "Ringmenka … do you know this tom?"

Nervous, Ringmenka looked at the silver tabby and shook her head. "No. I-I-I don't know him."

"Then how does he know your name?"

Ringmenka bit her lower lip. "Um … he just overheard a cat say my name in the past. I really don't know him!"

Munkustrap didn't believe her but he didn't get a chance to ask her again. Anonmusent chuckled. "Ringmenka … I'm insulted. How can you say that you don't know your own big brother?"

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer's eyes grew wide when they heard Anonmusent tell Ringmenka's secret. Everyone looked at the red queen with wide eyes. They could not believe that they had an offspring of Macavity within their tribe. But they now understood why she was so protective of Jemima. Jemima was born after Macavity violated Demeter. Strictly speaking, Ringmenka and Jemima were half-sisters. Ignoring the tribe, Anonmusent reached out his hand, making Ringmenka take a step back, and continued, "Come. Father said that you can come home."

Ringmenka saw the looks in the other cats' eyes and took a few steps forward. Mungojerrie put his hand on her shoulder to stop her but she brushed him off and approached Munkustrap. He tensed up and she looked into his eyes. "Yes … it's true. Macavity is … my Father. But … I am not like him. I am not like that family at all!"

Listening in, Anonmusent realized that she would not come willingly. He had to lie in order to make her come with him. Thinking for a moment, he came up with the perfect story.

"Ringmenka, how can you say that you're not like Father? After all, you're the one who suggested that someone should spy on the tribe. You even volunteered to infiltrate and kill the silver tabby when Father gave you the signal."

The cats looked at Ringmenka stunned. She glared at her brother angrily. "What did you say?"

Anonmusent smirked evilly and winked at her. "You heard me."

Hissing, Ringmenka flew at him and tried to skin him violently. However Anonmusent grabbed her wrist and casually scratched her hard across the face. Then he lifted her head to look into her eyes and dug his claws into her face. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that. Besides, have you forgotten after all this time? I always was the better fighter."

Ringmenka grew more terrified. She tried to run away but Anonmusent pulled her toward him and wrapped his arm around her neck. "You're not getting away this time."

Ringmenka tried to push his arm off of her as she begged the other cats to help. Victoria and Quaxo wanted to help but Plato and Jellylorum stopped them. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer wanted to help as well but were held back by Alonzo and Tugger. All the cats then turned away so that they wouldn't look at her. Seeing this, Ringmenka looked with horror at Munkustrap and begged, "Please! Help me! Don't let him take me back!"

But Munkustrap ignored her pleas. He wasn't about to help her, the daughter of the Napoleon of Crime. Instead he looked away and said to Anonmusent, "Take her."

Anonmusent smirked. "Thank you."

Ringmenka froze and looked at the silver tabby in disbelief. "Munkustrap …" she whispered as she lowered her head and started to cry.

Hearing her cries, Quaxo and Victoria tried to go to her again but Jellylorum and Plato refused to slacken their grasps. With his little sister in a headlock, Anonmusent jumped up on the broken radio and said, "Be seeing you cats around." With that, he jumped out of sight, Ringmenka's cries still rending the air.


	10. Returning to Love

Running from Family

By Actress of Broadway

Edited by Skimbleshanks the Railway CAT

I don't own "CATS." I just own the new cats.

Chapter 10: Returning to Love

After Anonmusent forced Ringmenka away, the cats continued on with the Jellicle Ball but they acted like Ringmenka had never existed. They couldn't believe that Macavity's daughter had been right under their noses acting as spy for her Father. The cats acted like they didn't care what would happen to her. That is, almost all of them didn't care.

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were very worried about their friend. They knew how dangerous Macavity and Anonmusent were. They'd seen firsthand what the father/son duo could do to the young queen. Now that she was back after two years of hiding, they could only guess what her family would do. They were too afraid for their own lives to go save her; however, they weren't the only cats who were worried about the red feline.

Victoria and Quaxo were even more worried. Ringmenka was Victoria's best friend. The white cat was worried that she wouldn't see her red friend again. Quaxo was worried for Ringmenka's life. He feared that she would be killed. Because of this, he was very distracted, and he wanted to go rescue the queen he cared for. But he thought that her brother had taken her back to Macavity's hideout. Little did he or the rest of the cats know that she and her brother were closer than they expected. In fact, they were only about twenty paces away.

---

Anonmusent sat on top of a busted comfy chair where he had pushed Ringmenka down on the seat. She was lying on her stomach, crying. Rolling his eyes, her brother hissed, "Will you stop that crying? It's getting very annoying."

Ringmenka glared up at him and sniffed. "They … hate me now. They hate me … " she glared up at her brother, " … all because of a lie you told them! How dare you say that I would help Macavity!"

Anonmusent glared back. "I had to lie. You of all cats know what a brilliant liar I am. And how dare you speak about Father without respect!"

Ringmenka jumped down to the ground. "I never speak about that fiend with respect! I hate him! I've always hated him! I will say that to his face when he gets here!"

An older male voice rang out behind her, "Say what to my face?"

Anonmusent smirked, jumped down on the ground, and bowed. Ringmenka's eyes grew wide and she swallowed hard. She slowly turned around to see Macavity. She froze and bit her lip, growing very scared. Macavity raised his eyebrow and said, "Were you going to say something to me, Ringmenka?"

Ringmenka hesitated and Macavity lashed out, scratching her arm. She kept her cry in as she clutched her arm. The fiend said, "Two years and you forget my rule? Never speak unless I tell you to? Now I asked you a question … and I demand an answer."

Ringmenka sighed and shook her head. "I wasn't going to say anything … sir."

Her ears lowered in shame when she heard the song to signal the beginning of the annual Jellicle dance begin. She lifted her head a little as Macavity and Anonmusent talked amongst themselves for a moment. "Anonmusent, this is your training attack. What do you intend to do?"

Anonmusent smirked. "For one thing, I'm going to kill every one of them."

Ringmenka hissed, "You leave the tribe alone."

The two males looked at her in surprise. Macavity roughly grabbed her arm and hissed, "Did I give you permission to speak?"

Ringmenka looked into his eyes and hissed back, "No … and I don't care. I don't care for your rules … I don't care for your family … and frankly … I don't care for you."

Macavity scratched her arm and she clutched her arm.

"You've gone too far," he hissed.

Ringmenka glared at him. "Like I said … I don't care."

As they were arguing, Anonmusent peered shiftily at the tribe. As Quaxo sang, Anonmusent turned and saw Ringmenka smile blearily, inducing Macavity to rake at her again. Her brother took another look at the black cat and grinned evilly. He would have leapt to attack if Macavity hadn't said sharply, "Anonmusent, get over here!"

Anonmusent obeyed but not before glancing craftily at the younger black cat, and smirking evilly. When he rejoined his father's side, he saw that Ringmenka was on her knees, covered in scratches. Her ribbon was also ripped up.

"It seems that your sister has developed an attitude during her little vacation. Since this attack is yours … I'll leave her to your claws to punish."

Anonmusent was surprised. "Really? I can punish her? But you've never allowed me to give her anything other than a few kicks and scratches. You had all the fun."

Macavity slightly nodded as Ringmenka looked up to reveal a new scratch on her left cheek. "Well … someday you may have a kitten like her. Think of this as training. Make me proud." With that, the fearsome cat disappeared.

Anonmusent chuckled as Ringmenka stood up, holding her left arm. He grabbed her and started to drag her away, but she refused to move. He tried to make her come but she ripped free of him and shot up on top of a garbage pile, looked at the moon, and sang the last line of the song with the tribe.

Anonmusent pulled her down by her tail and pulled her joltingly up to a standing position. He smirked evilly and began circling her, tail twitching rudely.

"You know … I noticed that you reacted when that little black cat sang. I figure that you have feelings for the little feline, am I right? I also suppose that's where you got that ribbon you're wearing."

Ringmenka refused to answer. Anonmusent chuckled.

"Well … since you won't live long enough to stop me … let me tell you what I am going to do to your friends. My original plan was to kill every cat in the tribe. But after taking a look at them, I've decided to change my plan a little. I will still kill them. But … I was thinking of taking that pretty white queen as my mate."

Ringmenka's eyes slightly widened and Anonmusent saw this. He stopped in front of her and said, "Also … I've got a special plan for that little black cat. Since you seem to care for him … I'm going to finish him … nice … and slow."

Ringmenka's eyes grew wide and her face twisted into a scowl.

Anonmusent asked, "What's with that look?"

Ringmenka lowered her head a little, still glaring at her brother, and hissed, "You touch one strand of fur on his body … I'll rip your throat off."

Anonmusent's eyes grew wide. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was dead serious. But then he smirked.

"How do you expect to do that? I'm a better fighter than you could ever be."

Ringmenka smirked back. "True. But you'll have to catch me first."

Anonmusent scoffed. "What does that mean?"

Ringmenka smirked more. "I know this junkyard like the back of my hand."

With that, she jumped behind the comfy seat. Anonmusent shook his head and went behind the seat to attack her. But she wasn't there. Confused, he glanced around for some sign of movement. He didn't see her sneak up behind him until she nicked his back. He winced and turned around to see her.

"So … after all this time, you decide to get violent. But you're becoming like Father to the wrong tom."

Ringmenka hissed. "Never say that I'm like that cat! I will never become like him!"

Anonmusent smirked and bared his claws. "I figured. Why else would he kick you out?"

Ringmenka revealed her claws. "That was the happiest day of my life. But let's not talk about the past now. I have a tribe to protect."

Anonmusent chuckled evilly and posed for attack. "You mean a tribe who doesn't care if you die."

Ringmenka hissed loudly and attacked her brother. The two siblings fought a heated battle. Fur flew, claws scratched, and mouths bit. Finally Ringmenka collapsed in pain, covered in more scratches and bites. Still standing, Anonmusent caught his breath and looked down at the lacerations on his body.

"Wow. Who would have thought that you could be a formidable opponent? But it's time I ended this."

Ringmenka considered him and got an idea. She limped to her feet and took off and Anonmusent followed her. She continued to run, ignoring her pain, until she came to a tall pile of metal garbage cans. Smirking and panting, she turned to her brother, who said, "Enough stalling. I should have done this ages ago."

Ringmenka smirked some more. "Come and get me."

Anonmusent grinned evilly and charged. But before he could reach her, she hit the pile with her body, wincing at her injuries. The top one fell and landed bottom side up right on top of Anonmusent. Ringmenka chuckled. "Hope I never see you again."

Ringmenka started to head back to the open area but stopped for a moment to catch her breath. She knew that she was badly beat up but she had to go back and explain everything to the tribe. So she gritted her teeth and headed off, leaving Anonmusent to struggle out from under the garbage can.

When Ringmenka finally made it back, she hesitated by the right side of the radio for a moment and watched. She didn't notice that another young queen was watching from the left side of the radio. At that time, Quaxo and Tumblebrutus were doing a dance duet. Ringmenka smiled and said quietly, "Oh Quaxo … I'm so glad that you're not going to get killed."

She paused as she registered what she had just said. She was worried about Quaxo, not Mistoffelees. She wondered if that meant that she loved Quaxo the most. Without realizing, she removed her ribbon and put it aside. When the cats went to the edge of the open area, she jumped down and stumbled to the ground because of her injuries. Everyone was startled but turned away. Plato leapt in front of Victoria. Admetus made Quaxo look away but not before Quaxo noticed her ribbon was gone. Only Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer continued to watch the red Jellicle. Mungojerrie would have gone to her but she looked at him and held her hand out, shaking her head. As she slowly stood up, Munkustrap approached her and hissed, "Why have you come back?"

Ringmenka held her side. "I'm not the type to run from family."

"You ran from your last family."

Ringmenka glared at the silver tabby. "I was kicked out! And I was happy to leave."

"You were happy to leave Macavity … your father?"

Ringmenka covered her ears and snapped, "Shut up! Don't say that! I hate them! I hate Anonmusent! I hate Griddlebone! I hate Macavity!"

Munkustrap was surprised at her reaction. "You hate your family?"

"I am not like them! That family requires its members be evil! I am not! In fact, I am their complete opposite! Why else would Macavity abuse me like he did?"

Munkustrap raised his eyebrow. Mungojerrie nodded helpfully as he remembered the events that he had seen. Plato murmured, "Were her Father and brother the two toms you told me about?"

Mungojerrie nodded again. Ringmenka took a deep breath and lifted her left arm to the silver tabby. Munkustrap backed up a little and Ringmenka said, "Stop it. I'm just showing you evidence of my past. This was his favorite arm to scratch for some reason. Come look."

Munkustrap didn't believe her at first but then took a look at her arm. Under her fur were numerous scratch scars along with her fresh scratches. Looking up, he could barely make out scars on her head and body. He backed up as she said, "Now do you believe me?"

Munkustrap still didn't. "If your life has been as horrible as you say … then why did Anonmusent say that you came up with the plan to spy on our tribe?"

Ringmenka looked Munkustrap straight in the eye. "He lied. He's a brilliant liar. Macavity made sure of that. But … I would never help that fiend. Why would I want to harm the tribe I envy and want to be a part of?"

The cats sensed that she was telling the truth and started to turn to look at her. Still keeping his guard up, Munkustrap looked away. Ringmenka got on her knees and took his hand. "Please … I beg you … believe me. Even if I was a spy, which I'm not … I never would have come. I would never even think of putting this tribe into harm's way. I especially would never try to kill you. You're the perfect older brother … the older brother I've been looking for. The same can be said to the rest of the tribe. You're all my family … a family I love deeply. Please … "

Munkustrap didn't know what to do. Turning his head uncertainly to Old Deuteronomy, he saw the Jellicle leader nod. He also saw Mungojerrie nod. With a deep breath, Munkustrap stood Ringmenka up, gestured with his arm for her to stay and retook his place by Old Deuteronomy. Ringmenka could feel the stares of the cats and sighed. "I'm sure that you still don't trust me. I understand. I'll make you a deal. I'll stay until the end of the mating dance. If no one comes to me … I'll leave and never return."

She then put her arms in a gentle "X" formation on her chest, looked to her left, and closed her eyes. The cats didn't expect her to say what she just said. Victoria murmured to Quaxo, "Can you believe it? She's going to leave … forever!"

Quaxo looked at Ringmenka and shook his head. "No, she's not."

Ringmenka waited, expecting no one to approach her. But her ears picked up a cat approaching her and the cats' gasps. She turned her head and opened her eyes. It was Quaxo. She was surprised for she thought that no cat would want to be near her now that they knew where she came from. She took two steps forward and he made the motion, telling her that he wanted to be her mate. This startled her and she padded a few steps back. He smiled and nodded. Smiling as well, she started to perform the mating dance with Quaxo. Watching them, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer smiled. As they danced, Quaxo noticed that Ringmenka had a few tears running down her face. "What's the matter? Aren't you happy?" he asked.

Sniffing, Ringmenka said, "Yes … that's why I'm crying."

Quaxo smiled. As the rest of the tribe started to close in on them, Ringmenka came to a realization. She finally figured out which personality she loved the most. As the mating dance came to an end, she whispered, "Quaxo … I love you."

Quaxo smiled and whispered back, "I love you, too."

The peace was momentary, however. Coricopat and Tantomile shot up, sensing something. Then Quaxo reacted as well. They looked around, wondering where the outsider was. Soon everyone reacted and looked as well. Ringmenka was too busy drowning in her happiness to notice. Looking up at the broken radio, Quaxo pointed out a young outsider on the left side of the radio, looking at Ringmenka.

She was about Etcetera's age. She was smokey gray with white arms and legs. Her chest and face were white as well. She had a diamond collar on. The cats would have welcomed her but there was something about her that they did not accept. She reeked of Anonmusent. Alonzo went to send her away as the others started the fancy dance to show the outsider what they had that she would probably never have. The outsider moved away from the radio but still stayed to watch. She was impressed with the dance and tried to imitate it but was continually distracted by the different moves. Finally she gave up and just watched.

Ringmenka, on the other hand, was having the time of her life doing the dance. She didn't even notice the outsider, who couldn't look away from the red Jellicle. Ringmenka felt happier than ever before. In her mind, she was finally home. She had a family who cared for her, despite her flaws. She had friends who liked to be around her, despite her past. But most of all, she had someone who loved her for who she was. As she and the other five young queens took center stage with her leading the way, she realized that she was extremely lucky to have what she had and danced her heart out.

But when she and Rumpleteazer went to the side for a moment, her friend noticed something. Ringmenka's scratches were opening up.

"Stop dancing! You're hurting yourself!"

Ringmenka just laughed. "No way! I'm not stopping until the very end!"

Rumpleteazer tried to stop her but Ringmenka started to dance with the final small ensemble in place of her tiger-striped friend. Rumpleteazer shook her head at her friend's stubbornness but then smiled when she saw how happy the red Jellicle was.

However, towards the end of the dance, Ringmenka couldn't ignore the pain. Nevertheless she grit her teeth and refused to stop. The thought that kept her going was, "For the first time in my life … I'm truly happy." When the dance did stop, she collapsed. She then saw how open her scratches were. Quaxo immediately went to her and helped her away to have her wounds treated. When they were out of sight, the young outsider slipped away. She tried to get out without being seen but she ran right into Anonmusent, who scowled at her. "Who told you you could leave your room?"

The young queen hesitated. Anonmusent grabbed the back of her neck and lifted her up. "I'm taking you back and making sure you stay there."

She swallowed hard and said in a third class English cat accent, "I just … wanted to see … my friend again."

Anonmusent laughed. "Ringmenka doesn't even know you're here. She has no idea that you're mine. Even if she did … she would never come and get you. That would mean facing Father and me. She will never do that. Just get used to this little arrangement."

The queen lowered her head as Anonmusent put her on his back and took her away. She whispered, "Ringmenka … help me."


	11. Surprising Confessions

Running from Family

By Actress of Broadway

Edited by Skimbleshanks the Railway CAT

I don't own "CATS." I just own the new cats.

Chapter 11: Surprising Confessions

While the cats were taking a break from the Jellicle Ball, Quaxo was tending Ringmenka's injuries. She had opened her wounds even more than before thanks to her dancing. Quaxo went off for just a moment to get soft wrappings. Ringmenka took advantage of his absence to try to leave. As she limped to the exit she stumbled, due to her injuries. Determined to make good her escape, she proceeded to crawl to the exit. Quaxo returned just before she gained the door and halted her, propping her up against the wall.

"You shouldn't try to move."

Ringmenka looked at him. "You don't understand. I have to leave."

Quaxo started to wrap Ringmenka's injuries. "No, you don't. You can stay here. You don't need to hide anymore."

Ringmenka winced and shook her head. "I must leave. He knows where I am now. This tribe is in danger. He'll kill everyone."

Quaxo hushed her. "Don't worry. You're safe. We'll protect you if he does decide to come and try to take you back."

He started to wrap her left arm when she grabbed his arm. "Why did you approach me?"

Quaxo looked at her a little confused. Ringmenka pressed, "Why did you approach me? You could have stayed where you were … and let me leave."

Quaxo smiled and shook his head. "I didn't want you to leave. You're a very special queen … and I love you."

Ringmenka felt her face heat but she smiled. Quaxo continued to mend her injuries when she sighed. "I'm sorry …"

Quaxo raised his eyebrow. "Sorry for what?"

Ringmenka looked away. "For falling in love with Mistoffelees first … and for not being able to forget him after he rejected me. I'm very sorry."

Quaxo turned her head back to his view. "Don't worry about it. At least you made a decision."

Ringmenka just nodded as Quaxo continued to wrap her injuries. When he finished, he started to stand up when Ringmenka pulled him down. "There's something I have to tell you."

Quaxo saw that her eyes were truthful. He nodded and sat down. Ringmenka sighed and said, "It's about how I fell in love with Mistoffelees."

---

_Ringmenka was cowering in the corner of her room. Macavity had just given her a session that left her beat up. She heard Anonmusent laughing and she shivered even more. He entered and she put her arms in the "X" position in front of her chest. Her brother smirked evilly. "Get up. Father has ordered for your immediate removal from our family."_

_Ringmenka hesitated and Anonmusent pulled her up by her neck. He dragged her to the entrance and opened the door. He turned his cruel laughing eyes on her and said, "Bon voyage."_

_With that, Anonmusent tossed her out roughly and shut the door. Ringmenka held her right arm and looked around. The world seemed so large and dark to her. She shivered from a sudden wind but then realized, "I'm free …"_

_Macavity appeared behind her and kicked her stomach. "I did not give you permission to speak."_

_Ringmenka backed up a little and shook her head. Macavity grabbed her shoulder and pulled her forward. "Now, you listen to me. You stay away from that tribe, you don't lead anyone to me, and you don't speak a single word. Do you understand?"_

_Ringmenka started to ask why when he punched her face. "I didn't tell you to speak. As to why I'm ordering you this … I am watching this neighborhood all the time. So strictly speaking … you'll never be free of me. Is that understood?"_

_Ringmenka nodded and Macavity threw her to the ground. He then walked away, leaving her on the ground. She picked herself up and held her shoulder and face. Still very afraid of her father, she made a mental note to obey his commands. She sighed silently and started to walk off, wondering what she would do._

_She continued to walk a little, not paying attention to where she was going. She stopped at a garbage can and jumped in. Once inside, she brought her legs to her chest and laid her head on her knees. She stayed there for a few minutes when she heard a clatter outside. Swallowing hard, she went up and looked, hoping it wasn't Macavity or her brother._

_To her relief, it was three of her father's black guards. She sighed in relief but then noticed that they were dragging something away. Taking a closer look, she saw Old Deuteronomy. Her eyes grew wide for she had heard stories about the Jellicle leader from Mungojerrie. She started to get out of the garbage can when she remembered her father's warning about staying away from the tribe. Taking a deep breath, she made a decision, jumped out and started to head to the junkyard._

_It took a while for her to find the junkyard since she had never been there before. She tried to remember the directions that Mungojerrie told her a while back. She got lost a few times but then felt her spine shiver. She quickly hid in a garbage can and waited for the feeling to leave. Sure enough, Macavity limped away, cursing under his breath._

_Once he was out of sight, Ringmenka popped her head out and looked to the direction he came from. She smiled a small self-congratulatory smile and took off in that direction. She came across the junkyard and grinned. Upon entering, she hid in the dark on the left side of the radio. She looked down and watched the tribe as they knew that they had to find their leader. She took a deep breath and was about to come out into the open when she and the rest of the tribe heard a tom speak up, "You ought to ask magical Mr. Mistoffelees! The original conjuring cat. There can be no doubt about that."_

_Ringmenka ducked down as a light shone on Tugger. She reacted a little, making a mental note that he was very cute. She stayed where she was as Tugger continued to talk about this Mr. Mistoffelees. Stealing a look, Ringmenka saw Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer and smiled in relief. As the minutes went on, she realized that the tribe had no way of saving their leader. She opened her mouth to speak up when Mistoffelees appeared._

_Ringmenka froze. She stayed hidden as she kept her eyes on the magical cat. As the song went on, she slowly came out to get a better look at him. When he made a rainbow ribbon come out of a pot, she whispered, "He's gorgeous …"_

_She covered her mouth but then smirked, for she knew that her tiger-striped friends would help her if Macavity came along again. She continued to watch Mistoffelees as he performed his dance routine and performed his infamous conjuring trick. When he brought Old Deuteronomy back, Ringmenka came into full view in her surprise. Taking a brief look up, Mistoffelees saw her and winked at her. Ringmenka felt her face flush as she gave him a little wave. He turned around and she slowly put her hands over her heart as she realized, "I'm in love."_

_She then proceeded to sing the chorus with the rest of the tribe. She moved to the top of the radio and continued to sing. But when Mistoffelees disappeared, a clawed hand reached out, grabbed the nape of Ringmenka's neck, and pulled her away. She was pushed down to the ground and looked up to see Macavity standing over her with a big scowl on his face. "I specifically told you to not come anywhere near this tribe!"_

_Ringmenka freaked out and backed up as much as she could. Macavity pulled her behind a pile of broken toys and proceeded to beat her. When he was done and left, she came out and collapsed from her injuries. Breathing heavily, she made a silent note to really obey her father's orders._

---

Ringmenka sighed as Quaxo registered what she had just told him. "So that's why you looked familiar."

Ringmenka looked at the black tom. "What?"

"When I first met you, I thought you looked familiar, even though I knew that I had never seen you before. But Mistoffelees sort of knew you. Whatever one personality sees, the other sees as well."

Ringmenka nodded a tiny nod and shuddered a little. Quaxo brought her close as she continued to shiver. As they sat together, a male voice broke out behind them.

"Well, well, isn't this sweet?"

Ringmenka tensed up as the two cats looked up to see Anonmusent standing overbearingly above them, his arms crossed. Quaxo rose and stood warily in front of Ringmenka, tensed and preparing to act. Anonmusent scoffed. "Who is this? He can't hurt me. Besides, I'm not here for her."

Quaxo hissed, "Then leave."

Anonmusent nodded and turned to leave. Quaxo's nose twitched with suspicion. Anonmusent stopped and turned his head back.

"By the way, sister … Mulinka is mine." With that, he left.

Quaxo wondered what he meant. Ringmenka's eyes, on the other hand, grew wide. "Oh no …"

Quaxo turned and asked, "What?"

Ringmenka shot up as fast as she could and took off for the main area of the junkyard with Quaxo at her heels. She didn't stop until she came across Munkustrap and Mungojerrie.

"I need your help," she pleaded.

She started to collapse but Mungojerrie caught her. "What's the matter?"

She looked up at her friend. "My brother has Mulinka."

Mungojerrie's eyes grew wide. "But … how? That's not possible."

Munkustrap asked, "Who's Mulinka?"

Ringmenka looked at the silver tabby. "She was a kitten I knew when I was young. Her father worked for … him … but was then killed when he tried to run away from the evil fiend. I haven't seen her since. I never would have imagined that Anonmusent had her in his claws. We need to get her out of there."

A familiar voice sounded behind her. "I can help … if you'll let me."

Ringmenka's eyes narrowed as she turned around. Mistoffelees stood behind her. She hissed, "What do you want?"

Mistoffelees shrugged a little shrug. "I figured you needed help so I came out."

Ringmenka shook her head. "I don't need help from _you_ of all cats. Just … go away."

Mungojerrie sensed the hostility in her voice and pulled her a pace to the side. "Ringmenka, I know that you're very upset with him for treating you as badly as he did but we may need him. He's the only conjuring cat we have … and Mulinka may need his magic to get out."

Ringmenka grudgingly considered the sense of Mungojerrie's words and nodded. The two cats then rejoined the group. The red Jellicle glared at Mistoffelees but didn't say anything to him. The she nodded and the four of them took off.

In the corner nearby, Victoria and Admetus had been listening.

Victoria swallowed hard. "What can we do?"

Admetus grinned. "I'll go help them. I'm a fully grown tom and able to hold my own in battle."

Victoria nodded. "I'll go too."

Admetus shook his head but Victoria insisted. "Ringmenka is my best friend. I want to help her."

Admetus groaned patronizingly but agreed. The two of them rose and followed the four, keeping a safe distance.


	12. Saving a Sister

Running from Family

By Actress of Broadway

Edited by Skimbleshanks the Railway CAT

I don't own "CATS." I just own the new cats.

Chapter 12: Saving a Sister

After traveling for a few minutes, the group arrived at Macavity's hideout. They would have gone directly in but there were two black guards standing at the door. Ringmenka tensed up. "Great … just great. I thought everyone was off on training."

Mungojerrie didn't expect this either. "They should be. This is unusual."

Mistoffelees stood up a little. "I can get inside."

Ringmenka gripped his shoulder and pushed him down roughly. When he was down to her level, she pushed him down out of sight. "We don't need your help, cat."

Pulling her away, Mungojerrie explained, "If you were to just appear inside, that would cause attention that we don't need."

Mistoffelees shot Ringmenka a glare. "You could have just told me without pushing me down!"

Ringmenka ignored him and looked at Mungojerrie and Munkustrap. "Can you two take care of the guards? If they see me or Mistoffelees, they'll kill us as soon as look at us."

Munkustrap nodded and the two toms left to engage the guards. Mistoffelees wanted to say something but Ringmenka clamped her hand over his mouth. "Don't talk to me. You did enough of that."

Mistoffelees removed her hand to reveal his signature smile. "Oh, did I? I assumed that I did the right thing, seeing that you and Quaxo are now mates. You shouldn't hate me. You should be thanking me."

Ringmenka tried to ignore him but his words muscled through. "I suppose. But you didn't have to be so cruel. I got it when you said you didn't like me. You didn't have to explain it."

Mistoffelees nonchalantly shrugged. "Hey, it made you forget me … not at first but eventually."

Ringmenka shot him a glare but didn't say anything more. Hearing Mungojerrie whistle, the two Jellicles came out of hiding and joined their fellow toms. The guards were knocked out but they had put up a fight, which was evident from the scratches on the tiger and silver striped toms. Too focused to feel guilty for them, Ringmenka pushed the door slowly open and led them in.

Just as Mistoffelees disappeared through the door, Victoria and Admetus appeared in the tree in front of the lair. The white cat was a little nervous.

"Maybe this was a bad idea."

"You didn't have to come."

Victoria gave him a look. "I know. But I want to help my friend. She may need our help."

Admetus tilted his head forward in a slight nod and muttered to himself, "That and I have to protect you or Plato will have my head."

Barely hearing him, Victoria asked, "What did you say?"

Admetus just leapt down and motioned to her to join him. She leapt down and they entered, cautious of what they might find. They didn't know that someone was watching them from above.

---

The small group trekked through the lair with Ringmenka leading the way, keeping a weather eye open for Macavity's adherents. Thankfully, there were no cats to be seen to try and stop them. They started to pass an open door when she stopped and looked through it.

"What the…?"

The three toms looked into the room, curious. The walls were covered with human jewelry and fancy collars. There were silk pillows scattered around the room, in various shapes and colors. In the far corner, there were a few dishes that were chipped but looked like pearl. Ringmenka scoffed in disgust and Munkustrap noticed that. "What's bothering you, Ringmenka?"

Ringmenka scowled. "This used to be my room! I didn't have any of this stuff! I just had the bare walls!"

Mistoffelees raised his eyebrow. "You had this room…and you had nothing?"

Ringmenka pushed his head down without taking her eyes off the room. "That's what I said. Now let's move."

She started to climb over the magical cat when Mungojerrie gripped her shoulder. "Ringmenka, the one you're looking for is in this room."

Ringmenka turned her head and was about to say something to her friend. But she was interrupted. Mistoffelees lifted his body, his back touching her stomach. He grinned at the touch and moved his body, enjoying her fur. "Oh, this feels nice."

Face red hot, Ringmenka pushed his head into the ground and moved to Mungojerrie's side while commenting to herself, "And I thought The Tugger was bad."

Mistoffelees lifted his head and covered his nose. "I was just making a statement. You didn't have to hurt me."

Munkustrap agreed. "That was a little much, Ringmenka."

Ringmenka just nodded, not really paying attention. She peered into the room, in the direction Mungojerrie pointed. Curled up in a ball on a bunch of pillows lay the gray and white cat that Anonmusent brought back from watching the dance. Ringmenka let out a small gasp. "Mulinka…"

She crept into the room, Mungojerrie watching carefully. Munkustrap started to follow her but the tiger-striped tom held his arm up, stopping him. "Let them be for a minute."

Mistoffelees looked in and noticed, "Hey, that's the cat you were snubbing with the dance."

Munkustrap covered the black cat's mouth. "Listen to Ringmenka and be quiet."

Mistoffelees gave an attitude look as he removed the silver tabby's hand but he kept quiet.

Ringmenka approached her friend with care, not wanting to startle her. When she was close enough, she said to her gray friend, "Hello."

Mulinka started and sat up. Seeing her red friend, she sighed. "Ringmenka, don't do that. You can't be sneaking up on me."

"Mulinka, don't talk like we've been in touch all this time. I haven't seen you since your father tried to run away with you," Ringmenka said sternly.

Mulinka smiled and gave her friend a huge hug, almost knocking the red cat over.

"Hey, easy there! I have a few injuries here!"

Mulinka laughed brightly but then stopped suddenly. "Um … who is he?"

Ringmenka twisted to look at Mungojerrie and Munkustrap at the door. She twisted back to face Mulinka. "That's Munkustrap. Don't worry. He will protect us if anyone comes."

Mulinka wasn't convinced. Ringmenka turned her head again as she realized someone was missing.

"Wait, where'd Mistoffelees go?"

Mulinka was about to ask who Mistoffelees was when he appeared next to them, looking the gray and white cat over. "Hm … cute."

Ringmenka gave him a look. "You want to get pushed down again?"

Mistoffelees gave her a mild glare back. "Ha ha. Very funny."

Mulinka bit her finger in her nervousness. Ringmenka touched her friend's shoulder and turned to the two toms waiting at the doorway. "Can you two go ahead and take care of anyone who may try to stop us with Mulinka?"

The toms nodded and left. The queens and Mistoffelees stayed behind. Mulinka whispered to Ringmenka, "He's cute. Is he available?"

Ringmenka rolled her eyes. "No. He's just the other personality of my mate."

Mulinka registered that as Mistoffelees looked a little insulted. "You make it sound so common, my dear."

Ringmenka was about to say something rude when they heard a male voice say, "It is common … and it makes me sick."

They turned to see Anonmusent standing in the door. He had his arms around Admetus and Victoria's necks. Mulinka hid behind her friend as the red and black Jellicle posed for attack. Ringmenka hissed, "Let them go!"

Anonmusent smirked and tightened his grip. "And what will you do if I don't?"

Ringmenka let out a little growl and bared her claws. She was about to attack when Anonmusent pointed out, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, little sister. You might hurt your friends in the process."

Ringmenka knew he was right. Mistoffelees watched her, wondering what she was going to do. She sighed. "Fine. What do you want me to do?"

Anonmusent grinned evilly. "That's more like it. I'll make you a deal with you. I'll let all your friends go without a fight … if you come back and obey Father."

Ringmenka grit her teeth but lowered her head. "All right."

Mistoffelees and her hostage friends looked at her in surprise. Mulinka protested, "Ringmenka, what are you doing? Are you mad?"

Anonmusent looked at the young female. "I'd keep my mouth shut, little one."

Mulinka whimpered and shrunk down. Mistoffelees tried to say something but the red Jellicle held up her hand. "Don't try to stop me. I know what I'm doing."

Anonmusent let his hostages go and pushed them away. They stand up immediately, alert and ready to prevent another crippled situation. But they knew better than to attack the older fiend. Anonmusent then took a red rhinestone bracelet off the wall. "I had Father keep your collar … because I missed seeing you afraid and the bracelet brought back memories."

Ringmenka kept her head down, not answering. Anonmusent stepped in front of his sister and put the bracelet on her neck. "Welcome back, Ringmenka."

Ringmenka chuckled and her brother asked, "What's so funny?"

She lifted her head to reveal a smirk on her face. "What's so funny is … you've been trained to come up with brilliant lies … and yet you didn't see through mine."

With that, she slowly lifted her hand and bared her claws. Anonmusent didn't think anything of it because he knew that he was the better fighter. To his and everyone else's surprise, she punched him in the stomach with the other hand. When he hunched over, she straightened him up, gave him an evil grin, and stabbed him in the chest. He wavered, surprised by the attack, and then toppled, looking to all appearances to be dead. The group sat stunned.

"What?" Ringmenka asked innocently.

Spoke Victoria in a hushed voice, "Ringmenka … you … killed him."

Ringmenka looked at her brother's body and then at her bloody claws. "So?"

Mulinka smiled. "He deserved it."

Admetus stood and helped Mulinka up. "I agree. But never mind that. Are you all right, young one?"

Mulinka looked at him and froze. "Um … yeah …"

Ringmenka shook her head and whispered to Victoria, "I think Mulinka found someone to go after."

Victoria smiled. Just then, Mungojerrie stuck his head round the doorframe. "Come. We're leaving." Seeing Admetus and Victoria there, he stopped for a minute and asked, "Where did you two come from?"

Admetus shook his head. "Long story."

The cats hurried out, leaving Anonmusent's body on the ground. They didn't see that his hand slowly clenched into a fist.


End file.
